A Kiss, a Mistake, and a Miracle
by PucKurt4ever
Summary: AU featuring Glee. Kaoru Hitachiin, a 16 year old boy/cat creature, lives in Tokyo, Japan alone. He's an outcast at his school, Ouran Academy, the school for the kids of high class families, and is bullied for being gay. One day a new student named Hikaru enters his life and turns Kaoru's life upside down in a way Hikaru never thought it could.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone, don't get mad. I've made some changes to the story. They're not bad so hopefully you'll like them.**

**Parings: HikaruxKaoru, PuckxKurt, FinnxRachel, SamxMercedies, TinaxMike, BritneyxSantana, and slight TamikixHaruhi**

**Warnings for this story include: Mpreg, MxM, mild GxG, Sex, Cursing, and bullying. _DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! _-you've been warned so no complaining-**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything in this story except the plot**

* * *

It was a beautiful, chilly Monday morning in October – October first to be exact. The golden leaves and Sakura blossom pedals blew around Kaoru – a sixteen year old boy with auburn colored hair, large cat shaped golden, amber eyes, long eyelashes, naturally fair skin, long legs, arms, and fingers, a slim, lithe body, narrow hips that jutted out just slight, ginger tabby cat ears on top of his head, and a ginger tabby cat tail swishing behind him - as he walked down the side walk towards the golden gate enclosed private school, Ouran Academy, his cheeks flushed and puffs of white smoke like clouds coming from his parted lips. Kaoru had his grey pea coat on over his Ouran high school uniform and a fluffy white scarf was wrapped around his neck; his head tilted down so that his chin was nestled in warmth of the soft scarf. A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the show choir meeting tomorrow; his pale, long-fingered hands clutching the strap of his messenger bag in excitement.

Kaoru turned his head to the right as a flash of bright red caught his eye. A shiny red convertible with the hood down drove past him. He stopped walking and blinked, the ginger tabby ears on top of his head twitching, as he watched the red car turn and drive through the open gates; his eyes barely catching a glimpse of ash-brown hair and an Ouran Academy high school uniform in the driver's seat. _'That's… odd. It's not every day that you see a student from Ouran drive themselves here.'_

Shaking his head, Kaoru continued his walk towards school and in the direction of the school's West wing that held Ouran's first year, art, music, dance, and first year language classrooms. His grip on his messenger bag strap tightened and his ears went back as he thought about the bullying that awaited him once he stepped foot into the school.

* * *

Hikaru – a boy with ash-brown hair, cat shaped golden amber eyes, creamy, unmarked skin, long legs, arms, and fingers, a lean muscled body, ginger tabby ears on top of his head, and a ginger tabby tail – slammed his car door shut, making the students around him that were talking in different sized groups stop talking and turn their heads to look at him. He took the dark sunglasses that he had on off, and surveyed the area and white stone buildings around him. _'So this is Ouran Academy, huh. It doesn't see special, so I don't know why mom and dad made such a fuss about me going here.'_

Hikaru put his sunglasses back on and headed towards the biggest building closest to the entrance, the high school building. He glanced around him as other students; dressed in High school uniforms like his own, walked towards the large, open double doors that led into the building. _'So I am going in the right direction.'_

Once inside he looked up at the sign above the door that read, _**Administration's Office**_. He pushed open the frosted glass door.

"Can I help you?" a brown haired woman with her hair pulled up into a messy bun that was sitting behind the receptionist counter asked him happily with a smile.

Hikaru walked up to the counter, took his sunglasses off, and placed his hands on the counter top that was about to his chest and looked down at the brown haired woman that was sitting behind it on an office chair. "Yeah, I'm a new student here. My name's Hikaru Sakino."

The girl nodded her head and typed on the computer in front of her. "Ah yes, we have you right here." She stood up from her chair. "Hold on for a second." She walked into a room behind her and came back holding a folder. She handed the folder to Hikaru.

"This has your class schedule and school storage cubby number in it. Your teachers have been notified off your arrival so they will have your class books with them. You are welcome to go around the West wing to check out your classes if you like since there's still fifteen minutes until school starts. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask."

Hikaru nodded his head as he peered inside the folder. "Thanks." He walked out of the office and stood outside the door as it closed softly behind him. He pulled out a white sheet of paper that had the list of classes on it and at the bottom, his school storage cubby number where he could store his books, coat, or book bag. He red down the list;

_**First Year French – class 1-A**_

_**Biology – class 1-A**_

_**First Year High School English – class 1-A**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Physical Education – gym 1**_

_**Free class period**_

_**Health and Sex Ed. – class 1-A**_

_**World History – class 1-A**_

_**-School cubby #465-**_

After reading over the list of classes, he put the paper away and headed in the direction of the West wing hallway and walked down it until a sign reading, _**School cubbies**_, caught his eye. He walked through the wide open doorway.

Hikaru followed the signs on the side of the metal structures, moving past unknown people as he walked, until he saw one the said, _**450-500**_, with an arrow pointing to the left. He turned down row and let his eyes scan over the numbers engraved on shiny metal plates until he saw the one with, _**465**_, engraved on it. He opened the cubby and placed his sunglasses and car keys inside along with the folder the receptionist gave him. All of his classes were in the same classroom so he didn't need to remember different classroom letters.

"Hey, you're new here right?" Someone asked from beside him.

Hikaru looked at the person that was leaning against the cubbies next to him, a guy with dark brown hair that was cut short and shaved into a Mohawk, hazel eyes, tan skin, a muscular body, and had on a black letterman jacket with the Ouran crest stitched onto it, a white dress shirt with the first two buttons undone to reveal the top of his tan muscular chest, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Yeah, my names Hikaru Sakino. I went to a private boarding school in England before I came here. I was born here in Tokyo and lived here until I was twelve, but my mom and dad owned the school so I went there and lived in England for the last four years but now we moved back because they wanted me to go to Ouran for my High School year." Hikaru told him, closing the cubby.

The boy next to him chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. "Whoa dude. I just wanted to know if you were new here 'cause I've never seen you before, not your whole life story."

"Sorry." Hikaru laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Name's Puck by the way. I know what it's like to be new here. A few others and me came here from America for some exchange thing."

"Cool." Hikaru nodded his head.

"Noah!" a petite, high pitched, pale, chestnut-brown colored brunette, dressed in a buttoned up black pea coat – with a brown leather messenger bag on his shoulder –, black slacks, and a pair of polished black dress shoes, called impatiently as he marched up to where Hikaru and Puck were standing.

"Hey babe." Puck smiled, pulling the brunette into a quick kiss, which the brunette happily excepted and pressed into before pulling back.

The brunette looked up at Puck, who was about five inches taller than him, with watery eyes. "Noah, I need help reaching my cubby. Some boys are standing in front of the bench connected to the wall of cubbies and they won't move. I asked nicely and they wouldn't move. I would just try to push past them but you know what would happen if they got mad."

A scared and worried look crossed Puck's face before it was gone and he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy's slim waist. _'That was… odd.' _Hikaru thought when he saw the look on the touch looking Puck's face.

"Come on, Princess. I'll help ya." He led the brunette to the end of the row of cubbies and just as they were about to turn the corner, he turned his head to Hikaru and said, "See ya later dude. Have a fun on your first day."

Hikaru nodded his head and watched the couple walk away before heading towards the cubby room entrance and walking out.

* * *

Kaoru walked blindly down the crowded year one halls of Ouran, people bumping into him from all sides; most of them boys, but sometimes the careless girl would do the same. He clenched the books in his arms closer to his chest, the ginger tabby ears on top of his head flattening until they were laying flat against his head and his tabby tail curled close to his moving legs as he tried to prevent anyone from stepping on it – weather it be on purpose or accident, he don't care, he just didn't want his tail stepped on.

_Don't look at them Kaoru. _He told himself, keeping his golden gaze down. Kaoru sighed in relief as he saw the doors of his classroom looming in front of him. '_Safety, just a few more steps away.' _

Just as relief started to warm up his heart, a foot came out and pulled Kaoru's own foot out from under him. Kaoru let out a gasp as he dropped his books to stretch out his arms so he could catch himself. Kaoru caught himself on his hands and knees before he hit the marble hallway floor; wincing at the hard contact. The students around Kaoru erupt into a mass of laughter as they point at him; like the bumping into him, it was mostly the boys and a few hateful girls while some of the more modest ladies looked at him with sympathy in their eyes, but none of them were stepping forward to help or speaking up on his behalf.

Kaoru flattened his ears further against his head as he sat back on his knees, his ass resting on his ankles and his palms still flat against the cold floor; his shoulders ridged as he fought to keep the tears that threatened to fall, in. _'Don't cry Kaoru. They will laugh even harder.'_

"You're so clumsy." the black haired boy who had tripped Kaoru sneered before walking away down the hall, his head held high. "Learn to walk properly half-breed fag!"

Kaoru flinched at the two hurtful words. He bit down on his bottom lip as he fought back not only tears but a smart remark. He would have snapped at the bully for calling him such names, but Kaoru had learned a long time ago that if he did that, they would just hurt him a lot worse.

Kaoru had also learned not to fight back. He's only a half-breed; a half-breed among full blooded humans or cat/wolf creatures that walk around in their human forms. He's filth in the eyes of high class people like them, even if his mother is a world class fashion designer, he was disowned from the family by his pure blood grandfather – his mother's father and the head of his family's clan. Some of the teachers are sympathetic, but if they take his side then they would get fired. Rich before the poor is like the law at this school and the school would rather lose a faceless teacher than the child of a high class family.

Hikaru walked down the hall in the direction of the class 1-A classrooms. As he neared the hall way, a powerful aroma filled his nose; the scent of a beta and an unclaimed, virgin one at that. The smell was sweet and intoxicating and full of newness that made Hikaru's fangs lengthen and throb with the need to claim the virgin beta, and his tail twitch and swish wantonly.

He walked down the hall, following the scent; running a tongue over his sharpened fangs every few seconds. As the scent grew strong a sight Hikaru didn't expect to see, especially in a renowned private school like Ouran Academy, was an auburn haired boy with tabby cat ears and tail, on his hands and knees, with a scattered set of books in front of him and the students around him laughing and pointing or just looking at the teen with sympathy.

Hikaru blinked, wide eyed, at the scene; he had never seen bulling in a private school, mostly because if the outside world got whiff of it the school would lose its high ranking and that most, if. Then, as the boy sat back, ridged, on his ankles, a black haired boy with a sneer on his face called out loudly, "You're so clumsy! Learn to walk better you half-breed fag!" and then walked away. Hikaru growled lowly in his throat when he heard the two hurtful words that he knew must have hurt the boy for being called them.

Hikaru lifted his head and looked around him as a loud bell tower chime rang through the hallway, the students around him disappearing to get to class so they wouldn't be in trouble for being late. Hikaru didn't worry about that because he thought that most of his teachers would be nice to him when it came to that since he was new.

Hikaru watched, from a safe distance as the tabby eared and tailed boy sat, kneeling, on the ground as boys walked past him and kicked him and his books; making Hikaru growl possessively and angrily, the sight of them hurting the boy angered Hikaru in a way that bewildered him. Hikaru blinked. _'Whoa… Where did that growl come from? That boy doesn't belong to me and he's not my mate; I have no right to feel possessive of him.'_

Hikaru inhaled deeply as the intoxicating scent hit him once again, this time fear laced with the sweet innocent scent that belonged to the unclaimed beta. _'His scent does draw me in. He could be my soul mate; the one I'm destined to mate with. But I should get to class…' _Hikaru started walking towards the sweet smelling boy. _'I'll just… make sure he's okay first.'_

* * *

The clock tower rang loudly, signaling that it is time for class to start and for students to get to class; the loud sound echoing off the marble floors and walls. The student around Kaoru started to scurry off to class as they didn't want to be late to class. Some of the boys that passed him kicked him in the sides and kicked his books out of his reach. He sighed. _'They are just jealous of you Kaoru. They know that you are better so they hurt you to make themselves feel superior.'_

"Hey are you okay?"

Kaoru looked up in the direction of the voice to see an unfamiliar boy standing next to him. He stifled a gasp as he looked up at the teen next to him. _'He looks just like me!'_ They had the same golden amber eyes. Same naturally fair skin. Same ginger tabby cat tail and ears. The only differences are that he was slightly taller and slightly more muscular than Kaoru, and his hair is an ashy brown color, not a beautiful auburn like Kaoru's own hair – the teens hair obviously dyed; thank god that being gay means that Kaoru can tell the difference between dyed and natural hair, no matter how good it's done.

'_Wait… ash-brown hair.' _Kaoru's eyes widened slightly in realization. _'It's the guy in the red convertible!'_

The teen cocked his head to the side; his golden amber eyes shining with curiosity and sympathy. He bent down until he's eye level with Kaoru. "Did you hear me? I said, are you okay?"

Kaoru blinked out of his daze and nodded, ducking his head so that his bangs covered his eyes. "Uh, yeah."

Kaoru peeked out from under his bangs. The boy was smiling at him, his elongated fang tips showing; an unreadable emotion swirling in his golden orbs. He turned and started picking up Kaoru's scattered books. He sat there, stunned. _'He looks just like me - apart from the hair, amount of muscle, and height of course.'_ Kaoru closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a soft purr escaping his parted lips when he smelled the delicious pheromone coming off of the, even if he looked like him, handsome teen that made his cock twitch wantonly and his tail curl while his canines sharpened to fangs as the erg to mark the teen as his mate and for him to do the same hit Kaoru full force.

Opening his eyes and calming his ergs, Kaoru picked himself up off of the ground and started to help the delicious smelling boy pick up his books that the bullies had kicked. As Kaoru reached for his biology book, his finger tips brushed against the other boy's; electrical currents running up his arm at the contact that made his fangs start to lengthen again and his animal half of himself stir deep within him.

Kaoru pulled his hand back as if he had been burnt, the reactions he got startling him, and muttered a quick sorry, his ears going back with guilt. The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow at him. "Umm, did I do something?"

Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't think that you're going to catch the 'Fag' because you touched one?"

The boy's golden eyes darkened and he narrowed his eyes, his ginger tabby tail lashing form side to side behind him. "Okay first of all, don't call yourself a fag; it's a horrible term. Second, why would I be disgusted when I'm just like you?"

Kaoru looked at him in surprise. "Y-you're gay?!"

The boy chuckled, picking up the biology book that his hand had been resting on, and stood up. Kaoru stood up as well. "Bi actually." He handed Kaoru his books. "Here are your books."

"Thanks." he murmured, taking the small stack of books from him.

"My name's Hikaru by the way. I'm new here." The boy said.

"Kaoru." he said with a nod and a small smile.

"Kaoru." Hikaru said thoughtfully, "It means fragrance, right?"

Kaoru nodded, clutching his books to his chest.

Hikaru's eyes gleamed mischievously and a devilish smirk spread across his face as he leaned forward until his warm breath was tickling the inside of Kaoru's human ear. "I bet you smell amazing during sex… Ka-o-ru…" he purred huskily, saying each syllable of Kaoru's name individually; blowing in his ear after the last syllable.

Kaoru's cheeks flushed a beautiful crimson as a shiver ran down his spine and he let out a shaky breath through parted lips; his eyelids becoming half lidded and his eyes darkening with lust and arousal. Kaoru mentally cursed himself as he felt his cock twitch excitedly in his black slacks. Hikaru leaned back and smirked at the sight of Kaoru's dark red cheeks, parted moist lips, half lidded lust and arousal filled eyes, and slightly tinted slacks. Hikaru walked past him, his shoulder brushing Kaoru's as he passed.

"I'll see you during lunch, okay Kao?" he called back as he walked down the hall.

Kaoru turned around and watched him as he clutched his books tighter against his chest, a new faint blush rising to his cooled down cheeks at the shortened version of his name.

"Uh, yeah. See you at lunch…" he called after him softly.

After his little encounter with Hikaru, Kaoru went and took care of his little… _problem_. After that he decided that since he was already late for French class, his first class of the day, he would just skip. Now Kaoru found himself in front of the doors to Music Room 3, the home of Ouran's glee club - the Princes of Rose. Glee club's the only thing that's kept him coming to this school. Though the name is lame, Kaoru really enjoyed being a part of it.

Kaoru opened the double doors and stepped into the shadowy room, the dark pink drapes pulled closed over the windows and sunlight peeking in between the slit formed by the two pieces of fabric. He shut the door behind him and walked over to one of the hot pink cushioned couches in the center of the room. Kaoru set his books down on it before shrugging off his blue Ouran blazer and draped it over the back of the couch.

Kaoru then walked over to the white grand piano - with the lid propped up and golden curly designs covering the sides and behind the music staff that held whatever sheet music was set there - in the corner of the room with a dimmed white light shining over it behind the see-through white silk curtain hanging from the ceiling on a movable track dangling in a circle around it – like a privacy curtain in a hospital - the white piano glowing in the light above it.

Kaoru pulled the curtain back and sat down on the fine white wood bench with golden curly designs covering the sides. He lifted up the golden, curly design covered panel that covered the piano keys. He ran his finger tips over the shiny white keys in front of him before he closed his eyes and brought his other hand up to the keys and positioned them. He sighed before playing a gentle melody, a small smile coming to his face as he just let his fingers move as they pleased; loving the sound they made.

Soon the melody started to turn into the familiar rhythm of one of his all time favorite songs, Defying Gravity. The opening soon, very soon, came to an end Kaoru started to sing.

* * *

After meeting Kaoru, Hikaru needed to cool himself off. The auburn haired teen was beautiful, gorgeous actually, and had awakened something in him; he had awakened his animal half, and Hikaru _knew_ that he had found his soul mate, he knew it. He knew he wouldn't be or feel like this if he hadn't, no one felt like this unless it was with their destined mate.

Hikaru knew what had happened though; other than finding the person he was probably meant to be with. He had fallen for Kaoru, his probably destined mate. It was love at first sight and no matter how corny it sounded or was, it was true; he couldn't get the sight of Kaoru's beauty or the scent of the unclaimed beta out of his mind.

Kaoru's beautiful milky white skin that had no marks or blemishes and looked smooth to the touch and oh so mark able, his long eyelashes that caressed his cheeks that turned a beautiful shade of crimson when he was embarrassed or aroused, his cute wide, cat shaped golden amber eyes that looked like warm honey, his plump pink lips that Hikaru so badly wanted to press his to and to taste them, his long, nimble fingers that made a spark run up his arm when he touched them, his long legs and arms, his slim waist line and lithe body, his narrow hips that jutted out just enough so he could wrap his fingers around them and hold onto them tightly, his round, pert ass that made Hikaru's cock twitch with want to pound into the tight, virgin heat inside of Kaoru's body, his long slender neck that just begged for Hikaru to sink his teeth into it, his intoxicating scent that made Hikaru want to claim the teen as his.

Kaoru was gorgeous and Hikaru had to have him as his mate; even if the probability of the beta being his destined mate was likely from his body's reaction to him, Hikaru still wanted him by his side. He wanted to spend eternity with the beautiful male and watch the other males envy him when they saw the beta on and in his arms.

Hikaru walked absently down the second floor hallway, his hands in his pant pockets. He looked down at his feet as he walked down the empty hall, his mind still on Kaoru. He didn't know if Kaoru felt the same, but he knew how he felt for Kaoru. He cared for the teen and hated the way he saw people treat the gorgeous boy. If anything they should be worshiping the ground he walked on instead of hurting him because of what he was or that they didn't understand feelings they got for seeing such a gorgeous creature.

Suddenly, a soft melody hit Hikaru's ears. He looked up to see a sign looming up in front of him above two closed double doors that read, _**Music room 3**_. As he got closer to the doors, the melody got louder, it becoming obvious to Hikaru that the sound was coming from inside the room. Wanting to know who was making such a lovely melody, Hikaru opened the doors.

Hikaru eyes widened in shock when he saw Kaoru sitting at the white piano in the corner of the room; playing the lovely instrument. Hikaru's breath caught in his throat when he saw Kaoru. His skin was glowing in the dimmed light above the piano, his eyes closed as he concentrated on playing, his fingers dancing across the piano keys, and a soft, relaxed, angelic smile on his face; he was oblivious to Hikaru's presence.

Want to keep it that way, Hikaru shut the doors behind him quietly, as not to alert Kaoru, and listened and watched as the boy began to sing, the sound soft, airy, and free. _'Like an angel…' _Hikaru thought as he listened, loving Kaoru's singing voice.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I am defying gravity_  
_And you won't bring me down!_

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_'cause someone says they're so_  
_Some things I cannot change_  
_But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_Too long I've been afraid of_  
_Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity_  
_And you wont bring me down!_

_I'd sooner buy_  
_Defying gravity_  
_Kiss me goodbye_  
_I'm defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try_  
_Defying gravity and you bring me down_  
_bring me down!_

* * *

As the song came to an end, Kaoru took a deep breath and belted out the last breath taking notes.

_ohh ohhh ohhhh!_.

After that he sat there, breathing heavily and looking down at his fingers with half lidded eyes.

_Clap, Clap_ Kaoru froze as the sound of someone clapping came from the other side of the room, near the double doors. He turned his wide eyed gaze to the side to see Hikaru standing in front of the closed double doors, an awe struck look grazing his face. He slowly started towards Kaoru, his hands now still at his sides while Kaoru's slid off of the piano keys and fell to rest, folded, in his lap.

He blushed as Hikaru stopped in front of the side of the piano bench and looked down at him as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat; Kaoru's eyes not meeting Hikaru's. Kaoru had never had anyone other than his fellow glee clubbers hear me sing. It's kind of embarrassing.

"You sing beautifully…" Hikaru whispered, snapping Kaoru out of his thoughts.

"Thanks…" he trailed off looking up at Hikaru.

Hikaru sat down next to him on the piano bench. Kaoru shifted over as the side of Hikaru's body pressed against his. Hikaru glanced at him before scooting closer until their sides were toughing once again. Again, Kaoru scooted over, Hikaru following in suit. Then as he scooted over once more, he fell off the bench and landed on his ass on the hard, crimson colored, tiled floor.

Kaoru grumbled incoherent words as he rubbed at his sore ass. He heard Hikaru let out a little laugh as he looked down at him. He glared up at Hikaru, his lips pursed in a small pout. That only made Hikaru laugh harder. Kaoru's pink blush darkened to a bright red while he grumbled, "Don't laugh at me; it's your fault that I'm on the floor."

Hikaru stood up from the bench and stretched his hand out for Kaoru to grab onto. "But you looked so cute, Kao; sitting there on the floor, glaring up at me."

Kaoru grabbed his hand while the blush red on his face darkened even further to a deep crimson. Hikaru pulled him to his feet and once Kaoru was upright, he pulled his hand from Hikaru's.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" He heard a high pitched voice call from the store room behind them. Kaoru turned his head to see a brunette head poke out from behind the door.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were here Kurt." he said to the shorter male.

The brunette walked out from behind the door, one hand on his hip and the other swung next to his side; the front of his uniform bulging out slightly at his stomach. Hikaru peered around Kaoru to look at the glee club's top male soprano and one of Ouran's foreign exchange students from American, Kurt Hummel.

'_That's that boy that was with Puck this morning. He had trouble because of those boys,' _Hikaru thought to himself as his eyes ran over the chestnut-brown haired boy that had piercing turquoise colored eyes that sometimes are blue and sometimes are green. His thick hair was styled perfectly, messily spiked into thick wavy spikes and his bangs messily spiked up with the rest of his hair, making him look like a gay badass. Then as Hikaru's gaze traveled downwards, his eyes widened slightly as they landed on Kurt's, slightly bulging, clothed stomach.

"Yeah, I decided to organize our sheet music during my free class period. What about you?"

"Well," Kaoru laugh nervously, "I kind of skipped French."

Kurt stopped in front of him, both hands on his hips and shook his head at Kaoru; a small smile grazing his lips. Then he turned his gaze towards Hikaru. "And who do we have here?" he asked, eyes running up and down Hikaru. He glances at Kaoru, a playful glint in his eyes. "Your new boyfriend, Kaoru?"

Kaoru's cheeks immediately turned a bright shade of pink and his eyes widened. Hikaru's soft laughter came from behind him.

"Well," Hikaru said, winding an arm around Kaoru's lower back, turning him until he was face to face with him, curled his tail around the back of Kaoru's thighs, and pulled him flush against his chest, his hands resting lightly on Hikaru's chest. Hikaru grabbed Kaoru's chin between his index finger and thumb of his other hand and tilted his head up so that he's looking into Kaoru's eyes. "We haven't made it official yet so don't tell anyone."

Hikaru bent his head down slightly so that his lips are a few centimeters from Kaoru's parted ones, their warm, moist breaths mingling together. Kaoru felt his cock, once again, twitch and harden in his slacks while his fangs elongated as Hikaru's scent filled his nostrils and he had to hold himself back so that he wouldn't mark the brunette as his mate.

Kaoru's eyes became half-lidded and he turned his eyes away from Hikaru's smoldering gaze, his breathing heavy and ragged. As Hikaru's lips descended on his, Kaoru closed his eyes the rest of the way and turned his head to the side; making Hikaru kiss his cheek.

"Hikaru," he growled breathlessly as he tried to pull out of Hikaru's grasp, "let me go."

Hikaru sighed before unwrapping his arm from around Kaoru's waist, let go of his chin, and uncurled his tail to twine it with Kaoru's, his arms falling to rest at his sides. Hikaru moved forward to stand, closely, next to Kaoru and he turned to face Kurt. Kaoru felt Hikaru's hand slip into his and lace their finger together; gently rubbing the top of Kaoru's hand with his thumb. Kaoru turn his head away from Hikaru as his cheeks burned in embarrassment, ears flattening against his head.

"Scandalous!" Kurt said sarcastically, amusement lighting up his icy gaze.

"Shut it Ice-Bitch!" Kaoru growled, glaring at Kurt out of the corner of his eye.

"Never going to happen, Fire-Bitch." Kurt laughed.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru, a wicked smirk gracing his lips.

"Hey Kao," he said, leaning over until his breath was tickling Kaoru's human ear, "Who's the 'Ice-Bitch'?"

Kaoru turned his head to look at Hikaru. "This is Kurt, my best friend and glee rival." he said, gesturing with the hand Hikaru wasn't holding towards Kurt. He turned his head to look at Kurt, and gestured his hand towards Hikaru. "Kurt, this is Hikaru."

Kurt's icy gaze swept over Hikaru. "Your Boyfriend?"

"He's not my Boyfriend!" Kaoru snap, quickly pulling his hand out of Hikaru's.

"Yes I am!" Hikaru protested.

Kaoru turned his amber gaze on him. "Since when?"

"Since now." He smiled, rewrapping his arm around Kaoru's waist and pulled him against his side. Kaoru sighed in defeat and leaned into Hikaru's side, resting his head on Hikaru's shoulder and closed his eyes; the feel of Hikaru rubbing circles on his hip with his thumb soothing and comforting. Though he didn't know why he's being so touchy-feely with Hikaru, the warmth and gentle care he was giving him felt good and made him feel taken care of and loved; so he's not complaining. A silence started to fall over the three, which was soon broken by Kurt letting out a soft giggle.

Kaoru opened his eyes and looked at the giggling brunette. "What are you laughing at Kurt?" he asked, taking his head off of Hikaru's shoulder.

Kurt shook his head. "Baby's moving and it feels weird; like butterflies."

Kaoru heard Hikaru gulp and saw his wide eyes drop to stare down at Kurt's stomach; his thumb stilling and his arm tightening around Kaoru's waist. "B-Baby?"

Kurt looked at Hikaru for a second before switching his gaze down to his slightly distended stomach, folding his hands over his clothed baby bump; a small smile grazing his lips as he gazed fondly at the bump. "Yeah. I thought everyone noticed now that I'm starting to show."

Kaoru leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder, smiling as he watched the pregnant male rub his thumbs over his bump where his hands rested, and softly explained, "Kurt's three months pregnant with his boyfriend's baby."

Hikaru nodded his head in understanding. _'Puck's his boyfriend.'_ "Oh, is it a boy or girl?"

Kurt shrugged, still gazing down at his stomach. "We don't know yet. It's still too early to tell. I'm hoping for a girl, but Noah wants a boy."

"Noah?" Hikaru asked. _'Maybe it wasn't Puck. But I did hear Kurt calling him that this morning so maybe it is him. And if he is, that would explain the look on Puck's face this morning. He didn't want Kurt to lose the baby by getting into a fight.'_

"Kurt's baby daddy." Kaoru explained a mischievous tone to his voice.

Suddenly the clock tower chimed, signaling the end of first class. Kurt turned and started towards the door; hand in the air and hips swing from side to side. "Have fun Kaoru! And it was nice meeting you Hikaru."

"Don't just leave! Wait for us? Please!" Kaoru pleaded, lifting his head from Hikaru's shoulder while he waved goodbye to Kurt. Kurt just opened the door, stuck his tongue out at Kaoru, and shut the door; leaving the two alone. Sighing, Kaoru pulled out of Hikaru's tight hold on his waist and walked over to the couch that held his blazer and books. Hikaru followed close behind - almost like he's Kaoru's shadow.

"Hey Kao." Hikaru said coming up behind him.

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at Hikaru.

"Give me your cell." Hikaru held out a hand.

Kaoru turned around and reached into his blazer pocket, pulling out his orange cell phone. He handed it to him. He watched as Hikaru did something to it, closed it, and handed it back to him. He raised an eyebrow at Hikaru as he turned and walked towards the double doors before putting his cell phone back into his blazer pocket.

Kaoru put his blazer back on and grabbed his books off of the couch. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. With his free hand, Kaoru reached into his pocket and pull out his phone. He looked at the screen on the phone and it read _**'Your Boyfriend'**_ in bright flashing letters that flashed to the beat of the buzzing. '_So that's what he did'_

Raising an eyebrow at the screen, Kaoru flipped open the phone, held it up to his ear, and hesitantly said into the phone, "Hikaru?"

Kaoru heard Hikaru laugh from across the room and through the phone. "Yeah it's me."

He sighed into the phone and turned to look at Hikaru as he leaned against the doors, his ankles crossed out in front of him and one arm behind his back, the other holding the phone to his ear. "What's so important that you had to call me when you're just across the room?"

Hikaru laughed again and this time Kaoru felt a smile gracing his lips as he watched and listen to him laugh. "I just wanted to say that I would like to take you on a date after school today."

His eyes widened and he looked at Hikaru in shock. Not many guys ask him out, so hearing Hikaru ask him that startled him; even if he is his boyfriend - which he's still suspicious that that's not true, but he'll believe him for now. His eyes meet Kaoru's and he smiled at him softly, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. "So will you?"

Kaoru felt his mouth open and close several times as he tried to answer Hikaru. "Y-yes." He's finally able to stutter out.

Kaoru heard Hikaru sigh in relief on the other side. "Good."

He stood there for a few minutes, the phone pressed against his ear. "Hey Kao?" Hikaru whispered on the other end, breaking the silence that had appeared.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

He heard him take a deep breath before whispering, "I think I'm falling for you."

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat as he heard him admit that. Kaoru look up at him and smiled. He knew that, even if they had only met today, he was starting to like Hikaru. So, with a faint blush on his cheeks, Kaoru gazed at Hikaru warmly and admitted in a whisper in to the phone, "I think I'm falling for you too..," he smiled fondly at Hikaru, who had a surprised look on his face that soon turned into a joyful smile, while he murmured warmly, "Hika…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran or Glee**

* * *

Kaoru closed his phone, put it in his pocket, wrapped his other arm around his books, and walked over to Hikaru, a faint blush covering his cheeks. Kaoru hugged his books closer to his chest. Hikaru smiled warmly at him as he get closer. Kaoru just couldn't help smiling back at him shyly, the smile he gave him making his heart jump. As he stopped next to him, Hikaru leaned over and planted a light kiss on Kaoru's rosy cheek.

"Hey…" he whispered, pulling back.

"Hey…" Kaoru whispered back.

Hikaru smiled fondly at Kaoru before wrapping an arm around his waist and twinned their tails together tightly. He pulled him closer until he's flush against his side. Hikaru leaned over, bent his head down, and pressed a soft kiss to Kaoru's forehead before opening the door and leading him out of the room. Hikaru shut the door behind them.

"What class do you have next?" Hikaru asked as they walked down the stairs from the second floor to the first floor; the floor that holds the first year academic classes.

"Biology in classroom 1-A."

He smiled at Kaoru. "Me too."

Kaoru smiled softly to himself as he leaned into the warmth of Hikaru's side. _'I have a class with Hikaru. And it's class 1-A; which means he's smart.' _

They walked down the long, endless hallway together in silence, the faint sounds of students talking up ahead echoing around them. As they started to near the more crowded, noisy halls of the West wing, Kaoru pressed closer to Hikaru's side; a soft whimper escaping from him. Hikaru glanced at him, concern for the frightened teen shining in his golden orbs. "You okay, Kao?"

Kaoru shook his head, his wide eyed gaze running over the students as their voices dropped and they turned to stare at them; faint whispers coming from the small groups of students. He tightened his hold on his books and pressed into Hikaru as he tightens his arm around Kaoru's protectively while glaring at the students around them, his ears back and tail tip twitching in aggravation; Kaoru's cat ears perking up as they heard a low, warning growl come from Hikaru.

"It's just that everyone's staring at us. I never liked the attention I got from being bullied and this just makes it worse. I fear that they'll do something worse because we're showing in front of all of them that we're gay." Kaoru sniffled as tears came to his eyes. "I don't want them to hurt you, Hika…"

Kaoru heard Hikaru stop growling and then felt him stop walking and turned him until they were facing each other. He hugged his books tighter against his chest until the ends of the books were tucked under his chin. His auburn bangs fell in front of his eyes, hiding the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru whispered as the first few tears escape from his eyes.

Kaoru watched from under his bangs as Hikaru raised a hand to wipe the tears away as they streamed down his cheeks, leaving silver streaks in their wake. Before Hikaru could wipe them away, Kaoru felt someone shove him from behind; making him fall into Hikaru. He let out a gasp of surprise as they crashed together and fell. Hikaru emitted a low groan as his back and head connected with the marble floor.

Kaoru lied there on top of Hikaru, groaning in the pain that the fall caused him when his bruised stomach hit Hikaru's stomach. He felt shifting below him and he sat up so that he's straddling Hikaru's lap, his hands resting lightly on Hikaru's stomach as he propped himself up on his elbow; rubbing the back of his head. "Ow, that hurt."

"Ah! Are you okay Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, trying not to panic.

Hikaru opened his eyes and looks at him. "Uhh, yeah. I'm fine." Hikaru sat up further until he's sitting somewhat straight up; his left hand supporting their combined weight. He encircled his other arm around Kaoru's lower back and pulled him forward until their chests were pressed firmly together and Kaoru's arms were trapped between them, his forehead resting against the side of Hikaru's neck. "Are you okay Kao?"

"I-I'm fine." Kaoru lied, his ears going back submissively as he nuzzled his face against the side of Hikaru's neck to try and hide his angry tears from him. _'Damn it!' _Kaoru let out a shaky breath as he tried to control his emotions. _'It happened. It happened and I did nothing to prevent it.'_

Hikaru gazed down at him, his ears back. He then looked over his shoulder at the person that had pushed Kaoru; the same black haired boy from before. Hikaru's jaw tightened and he narrowed his eyes at the black haired boy as he felt Kaoru shutter as a silent sob rake his lithe body; a low growl coming from Hikaru as he glared at the boy.

"Kao," Hikaru said his voice dark and menacing, "I'll be right back."

Hikaru shifted Kaoru until he's sitting on the ground on his knees, his ass resting on his ankles, and his hands on the ground in front of me. Hikaru kneeled down on one knee in front of him.

"Hikaru what are you doing?" Kaoru asked, his voice horse and eyes red and puffy.

Hikaru smiled at him before grabbing the back of his neck, pulled him forward, and met him halfway, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Kaoru's eyes widened in shock before they slowly fluttered closed, tilting my head to the side and pressing into the kiss, and wrapped his hand around the arm that the hand that is curled around the back of my neck belonged to; tears of fear sliding down his flushed cheeks and running down onto Hikaru's cheeks. The kiss they shared lasted only a few more seconds before Hikaru pulled back, Kaoru's hand sliding off of his arm. He opened his eyes and look up at Hikaru as he stood up. _'I just had my first kiss… and it was breathe taking.'_

"Don't worry Kao; I won't let him hurt you again." Hikaru promised with a smile before turning towards the direction of the black haired boy.

Kaoru watched with wide eyes as Hikaru speed-walked towards the boy, ears back and tail lashing back and forth in anger. "Hikaru no!" He yelled, jumping up from his spot on the ground.

"Hey you!" Hikaru called to the boy.

The black haired boy turned towards Hikaru, an irritated look on his face. "What do you want, fag lover?"

Hikaru stopped in front of the boy. "Don't you dare hurt Kaoru again!" he growled before bringing his fist back and hitting the boy square in the jaw.

The boy stumbled back. He brought his arm up and wiped the blood that had trickled out from the corner of his mouth. He then glared at Hikaru. "You little fag." He growled before tackling Hikaru to the ground and started to hit him; Hikaru crossing his arms over his face to protect it.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shrieked, stopping in front of the two boys as they threw punches at each other. Kaoru felt warm tears run down his cheeks as he watched them fight. _'Hikaru how can you be so stupid?! This is my battle not yours!'_ "Hikaru stop it!"

"What's going on!?" someone said from behind Kaoru.

Kaoru turned around to see three black colored letterman jacket wearing jocks standing behind him. "Noah!" He sighed in relief as he addressed the one at the front of the group; a dark brown haired boy with a Mohawk and hazel eyes with his hands in his letterman jacket pockets. "Finn, Sam." he added as he addressed the other two behind the mohawked jock; a tall light brown haired boy and a big mouthed blonde with hair that covered his eyes slightly.

"Kaoru, what happened?" Puck asked.

"One of the boys pushed me and Hikaru snapped and punched him."

"Hikaru?" Sam asked.

"The new kid." Kaoru answered before a faint blush dusts his cheeks, "a-and my n-new…boyfriend."

Puck nodded his head, a slight smirk dancing across his lips. "I knew I liked him. He's not afraid to be a badass." He chuckled. "Just like me."

Kaoru watched as Puck, with Sam and Finn following, moved around him until he was standing next to the two fighting boys. Puck reached forward and yanked the black haired boy that was on top of Hikaru off of him, and then threw him at the wall. The boy hit wall with a thud.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, moving past Finn and Sam to reach Hikaru as he sat up, one hand back behind him supporting his weight, and with the other arm, wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. Kaoru kneeled down and put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder while examining his face. _'_ _Just a few scratches.' _he sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them and gazed at Hikaru lovingly. _'That's my Hika.' _

"Dummy." Kaoru whispered fondly. "What would I do if something bad happened?"

Hikaru smiled at him before leaning forward, with his head tilted to the side, and kissed him softly on the lips; taking Kaoru's free hand in his, laced their fingers together, and gave it a firm squeeze. "Sorry."

"Hey loser, have fun beating up the new kid?" Kaoru heard Puck growl.

He broke the kiss and turned his gaze towards Puck to see him having the black haired boy pinned up against the wall by his shirt. Sam and Finn flaked Noah's sides.

"Puckerman." The boy spat venomously.

"You're lucky that I wasn't here to see you push my friend Kaoru. Because do you know what, if that had happened I would have gone all Death Star on your ass. Then I would have had my Ice-Bitch boyfriend, Kurt, stomp on you with his new high heeled boots he got last night." Puck threatened. "Now unless you want to not only lose your pride but also your face I suggest that you leave Kaoru and the new kid alone. Got that?" The now very pale looking boy nodded his head. Puck let go of his shirt and stepped back. "Good now, get lost!" The frightened teen took off down the hall.

"As for the rest of you." Puck turned towards the crowd that had gathered around when Hikaru and the boy had fought and glared at them. "I suggest you go to class before I get into the mood to go Death Star on someone." The crowd fled faster than it arrived, leaving it just Hikaru, Puck, Finn, Sam, and Kaoru.

"Thanks Noah." Kaoru said as he helped Hikaru up off of the ground, his hand still interlaced with Hikaru's. He smirked slyly at Puck, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Oh, and by the way. Kurt's pregnant, he can't wear high heeled shoes; he'll fall or lose his balance."

Puck blushed. "I know that; I just wanted to scare the shit out of that dude. And don't mention it. Kurt would have probably killed me if I let that dude get away with doing something to you and beating up your boyfriend." Puck said, rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes not meeting Kaoru's.

Kaoru smiled fondly at his friend. He knew that Noah, Puck as he has everybody call him because he thinks it's badass – though he and Kurt are an exception to that rule 'cause Kurt's his boyfriend (and baby mama) and Kaoru reminds Noah of Kurt so he has a weird soft spot for him -, has a hard time showing affection for people he cares about so he understands that by using the excuse that Kurt would have gotten mad, which he probably would have, was just to cover up that he was glad to do it.

"Boyfriend?" Hikaru asked, looking first at Puck with a confused look before looking at Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed as he turned to look at Hikaru. "Yeah. In the music room you said that I was your boyfriend." he muttered looking at his feet. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Hikaru was kidding about that.

"Oh but Kao," Hikaru said as he broke him from his thoughts by dropping Kaoru's hand and wrapping his right arm around his waist, and pulled him towards him until his crotch was pressed firmly up against the side of his hip. He brought his face towards Kaoru's until his lips were a mere few centimeters from Kaoru's, his amber eyes half lidded and dark.

"I thought I said back in the music room not to tell anyone because we weren't official yet. But I don't mind, being your boyfriend is all I want to be," his voice dropped until it's a seductive whisper, "maybe _more_?"

Kaoru's eyes become half lidded as he gazed into Hikaru's lust filled eyes, his member growing hard. As it grew hard and pressed up against Hikaru's hip, he tightened his arm around Kaoru's waist – silently letting him know that he can feel it pressing up against him. The feeling of having presser on his hard member caused Kaoru to let out a soft whimper of need.

"Hikaru…" he whispered, bring his lips up until they were pressed firmly against Hikaru's.

As Hikaru kissed him back, their eyelids fluttered shut and Kaoru brought his arms up and wrapped them around Hikaru's neck, bringing their bodies closer. Hikaru swiped his tongue over Kaoru's bottom lip, making him let out a gasp of surprise. Smirking in triumph, Hikaru shoved his tongue into his mouth and brushed it against Kaoru's, trying to get his tongue to tango with his. Kaoru let out a soft moan as their tongues twinned and twirled together.

"Uhm!"

With their faces flushed, they broke apart; breathing heavily. Kaoru turned his head to look at Puck, Finn, and Sam; Finn and Sam both blushing fiercely as they looked off to the side. "What?" he asked the boys breathlessly.

Puck chuckled. "Just gonna say that we're going to the gym to lift some weights before lunch. See ya at lunch." They waved before walking down the hall towards the direction of the gym. "Have fun sucking face!"

Kaoru felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment as he buried his face in the crook of Hikaru's neck. Hikaru laughed at Kaoru's action.

"Kaoru, you're too cute for your own good." He chuckled.

Kaoru groaned, tightening his hold on Hikaru.

"Hey Kao." Hikaru said.

"Hmm?" Kaoru lifted his head up to look at Hikaru.

"Look at the affect you have on me." Hikaru said, looking down.

Kaoru followed Hikaru's gaze until he saw it; the bulge at the front Hikaru's slacks. He gulped audibly and his face grew a darker shade of red. "I-I did that?"

Hikaru nodded. "Of course! You have that affect on me. You make me hard; really hard." He gazed at him before his gaze lower once again, an amused smile on his face. "I see I have that affect on you as well." He chuckled.

Kaoru followed Hikaru's gaze to see the bulge at the front of my own slacks pressing up against the side of Hikaru's hip. His face, neck, and ear tips turned bright red in embarrassment. Hikaru looked back up at me, a playful smirk etched onto his face. Slowly, Hikaru slid a hand across Kaoru's waist line, following the edge of his slacks. He let out a soft whimper as Hikaru rubbed tiny circles with his thumb before he brought his hand down, slipping it below the elastic waist band of his slacks.

Kaoru's face turned a bright pink and his breath hitches in his throat as Hikaru grabbed a hold of my erection around the thin fabric of my boxers. "Hikaru…" He whimpered as Hikaru started to slowly stoke and squeeze his throbbing member, smirking as he felt a wet spot appear at the front of Kaoru's boxers near the tip of his member as beads of pre-cum leaked from the slit.

"What Kao?" Hikaru asked innocently, a wide grin on his face.

"Need… need…" He panted as he threw my head back, Hikaru tightening his grip on Kaoru's waist so that that action doesn't cause him to fall.

Hikaru smirked at him. "Need what? What do you need Kaoru?"

"Need… you… so badly…" He groaned, thrusting his hips forward as he tried to follow Hikaru's hand as he slid it out of his pants before dropping down onto his knees in front of him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru snapped down at him. "You cannot do such a thing in the halls! What if someone sees us?!"

Hikaru tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at his bulging slacks. "You're right Kaoru. I'm sorry." He said, standing back up. "Besides now that you mention it, the risk of someone seeing is very great. And no one but me should see my Kaoru's cock."

"Hikaru," Kaoru groaned, leaning back against the wall behind him. He reached forward and grabbed Hikaru's hand. He gladly took it and intertwines their fingers together. Hikaru came to his side and leaned back against the wall as well. Kaoru looked down at the floor and turned his eye away from Hikaru.

"Hikaru… I-I want you right now. I really do. So badly that it hurts." Kaoru hissed as his cock pressed harder at the seam of his slacks as it tried to free itself from its confinements. "I just don't want to get caught."

"Then I guess we'll just have to go somewhere no one will see."

Kaoru snapped his head up and looked at Hikaru. "And where would that be? We can't go to the bathroom; any guy could walk in at anytime."

Hikaru just smiled and pulled on his hand. Kaoru pushed away from the wall and walked next to him down the hall. They walked in silence down the deserted halls of Ouran. Kaoru lied his ears back and looked at the ground, pouting slightly.

"Hey Kao, how popular is glee club?"

His ears perked up and he turned his head to look at Hikaru. "Not very. Nobody really likes us all that much. Well the boys don't but the girls do. We're an all boys glee club. The three guys you met before, the jocks, they're a part of it; same with Kurt. We have six more members and that's it. Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know if anyone was going to be in there. Like when I found you in there, I didn't even know that Kurt was back there. I thought it was just us."

Kaoru turned his gaze back towards the floor once again as his face started to turn a bright shade of pink. "We can go there if you want. There are some bathrooms in the back. Nobody uses them but glee club and the girls that come to see us perform. We can use the girl's bathroom since the girls only go in there when glee's going on."

"Then girl's bathroom it is." Hikaru smiled as they neared the double doors with the sign above that read, _**'Music Room 3**_**.**_**'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

As they stopped in front of the white double doors, Hikaru dropped Kaoru's hand and opened the doors. He followed him as they step over the doors' threshold. Kaoru closed the doors behind them and locked the door with a soft tiny _click_. He watched as Hikaru's eyes wander around the room.

"When I first came here, I never really paid much attention to the décor, only your singing. Now that I get a good look at the room, I can see how guys wouldn't like your club." He said looking at the millions of different colored roses covering the room, some in vases on the tables crowding the room, the others just rose petals that covered the table tops and on the floor, crimson colored tile, and couches.

Kaoru nodded his head in agreement. It is a little more _flamboyant_ for some boys' taste. "Yeah well, we aren't called the Princes of Rose for nothing."

Hikaru walked over to one of the tables and plucked an orange rose from its vase on top of the table. He walked back over to Kaoru and held out the thornless rose. Kaoru blushed before he shyly take the rose.

"How'd you know which roses were mine?" He teased, a playfully glint twinkling in his eyes.

Hikaru cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

Kaoru giggled. "The roses, Hikaru. All of us in glee have a different color rose to represent ourselves. For example, mine is orange, Kurt's is red, Noah's is black, Finn's is light green, and Sam's is yellow."

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders. "I really didn't know about that. I just picked it because the color suits you."

Kaoru blushed before murmuring a quiet, "oh."

Hikaru smiled softly at him before plucking the rose from his hand and tucking it behind Kaoru's ear. "Beautiful…" he whispered, his fingers running lightly over the rose's petals.

"Thanks… again." He whispered.

Hikaru's eyes flicked from looking at the rose to looking into Kaoru's eyes. Slowly, he leaned towards Hikaru while he leaned in towards him. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. Kaoru sighed into the kiss, leaning into the heat of Hikaru's body. A few seconds later they parted, their faces flushed and their lips moist and slightly swollen.

Almost as quickly as they had parted, Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru's lower back and crashed their lips together in a feverish kiss. Kaoru wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck, tangling his fingers in Hikaru's ash-brown hair; the rose falling to the floor during the quick movements.

Hikaru swiped his tongue over Kaoru's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. He blushed while shyly opening his mouth. Quickly, Hikaru's tongue slithered into his mouth and began to run over every little crevice in his mouth before he sucked Kaoru's own tongue into his mouth and wrapped his tongue around his while sucking on the muscle, causing Kaoru to whimper.

Kaoru really didn't want to end their deliciously feverish kiss, but his need for air was greater than his want of having Hikaru's mouth on his. So he untangled their tongues and slipped his own back into his mouth before pulling away, a thin sting of saliva connecting their lips. He closed his eyes as he stood there, in Hikaru's arms, panting.

Seeing that he needed to catch his breath, Hikaru brought his head down to latch his mouth onto Kaoru's neck right where his pulse is beating rapidly. He mewled as Hikaru sucked on the tender flesh, no doubt leaving a mark. The thought of being marked, even if not the right kind, made Kaoru's fangs sharpen and throb with the want to sink them into Hikaru's neck and claim the handsome male as his and his only.

Hikaru pulled back with a smirk. "You… left a… mark… didn't you?" Kaoru panted, gazing at Hikaru through half lidded, lust filled eyes.

"Because you're mine and everyone should know." He said breathlessly, hugging Kaoru tighter to him.

"Yours. Only yours." Kaoru's promised in a whisper whisper before capturing Hikaru's lips in another passionate kiss, their elongated fangs clashing while their tongues slid and twinned together in a heated dance for dominance that Kaoru soon gave willingly to Hikaru.

Kaoru felt Hikaru slowly slide a hand up his clothed chest and then started to unbutton his blazer. He stiffened. _'Why's he trying to take my shirt off? D-does he want to go farther than giving me a blowjob? Is Hikaru using me? H-he can't! Hikaru's not like other guys. He wouldn't just use me for sex than leave me. H-he wouldn't! …Would he?'_

Hikaru stopped his movements as he felt tears fall onto his cheeks. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Kaoru's. "Kao?"

"I-I… what are you doing?" he stammered, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes.

Hikaru opened his eyes and looked into his, a look of betrayal forming on his face as if he _knows_ what was making him cry. "Kao, no. Just no."

"No what?" He asked, looking away from Hikaru and hoping that he couldn't read his mind.

"Don't think that. Please don't ever think that."

Kaoru looked away from Hikaru's pleading gaze, unwrapping his arms from around Hikaru's neck and hugged himself; his tail coming up to curl around his waist.

"Do you really think that I would do that? Kao, I don't want sex. What I want is you but not in a sexual way; at least not for myself. I want you by my side. I can see in your eyes that you want me too but you're afraid of what might happen… what we might do. Kao, what I want is to give you pleasure and love. I could care less about myself."

Kaoru felt the tears that had been pricking at the corners of his eyes roll down his cheeks. He wanted to trust Hikaru, but he knew guys that have just used others; Noah being one – even if he had never done that to him. "Then why are you trying to take off my shirt?"

Hikaru brought his head down and nuzzled the side of Kaoru's neck, close to where he had marked it. "Skin contact Kao."

Kaoru pulled himself out of Hikaru's arms and buttoned up the buttons Hikaru had undone. Hikaru gazed at him, a look of hurt covering his face. It hurt Kaoru to see Hikaru hurting… but he has to make sure that he won't do that first.

"Kao?"

"If you want to do something like that for me or to me, then you have to sing. Sing me a song and you can give me all the pleasure you want." Kaoru said, thinking of a challenge off the top of his head. "A-and you have to promise that you won't leave me either."

Hikaru smiled. "Okay."

He walked over to one of the microphones stands that were placed off to the side. He took the mic off of its stand. "Prepared to be amazed Kaoru." He said with a smirk.

Kaoru crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes, smiling none the less at his boyfriend's cockiness. "Amaze me enough and you can become a part of glee."

Hikaru smirked before bringing the mic to his lips. He closed his eyes before opening them with a small smile on his lips.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special**  
**To you I'd be always faithful**  
**I want to be what you always needed**  
**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

Kaoru felt tears come to his eyes as he listened to Hikaru sing, guilt making its way into his heart while his ears went back. He couldn't help himself as he started to walk hurriedly towards Hikaru, wanting nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and have him do the same. The song drew him in. He drew him in; Hikaru did. How could he have doubted him? They might have just met today but it feels like he'd known him for a lifetime.

Kaoru's breath caught in his throat as a lump formed in it as the erg to cry his him; but they wouldn't be tears of sadness. Kaoru knew what this was. Hikaru was undoubtedly his destined mate; it would explain why his animal half kept reacting so strongly to Hikaru and why he wanted to sink his fangs into his throat and claim him as his. He and Hikaru had unknowingly imprinted on each other, and Kaoru was okay with it. He always wanted to be imprinted to someone because the bonds that came from mating with the one your imprinted with were strong and Kaoru wanted to be strongly cared about; mostly because he never had that, not fully. _**  
**_**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**  
**You might need time to think it over**  
**But I'm just fine moving forward**  
**I'll ease your mind**  
**If you give me the chance**  
**I will never make you cry c`mon let's try**

As he neared him, Hikaru reached an arm out to Kaoru; a warm smile radiating at him. Kaoru broke into a run and flung himself at Hikaru. He wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and buried his face into the side of Hikaru's neck. He felt Hikaru reach back and put the mic back on its stand before wrapping both arms around his lower back and curled his tail around Kaoru's upper thigh, holding him tightly to him. He wept silently against Hikaru's neck as he lied his head on top of his while singing softly as they swayed back and forth slowly to the silent rhythm of the song.

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you**  
**Baby do you think you could want me too**  
**I don't wanna waste your time**  
**Do you see things the way I do**  
**I just wanna know if you feel it too**  
**There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face**  
**I don't want just anyone to hold**  
**I don't want my love to go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**  
**You're the one I wanna chase**  
**You're the one I wanna hold**  
**I won't let another minute go to waste**  
**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**You beautiful soul, yeah.**

As Hikaru finished singing, Kaoru pulled back from Hikaru's neck and smashed their lips together; tears still flowing down his cheeks. Hikaru kissed him back, hard, and brought a hand up and cupped his cheek, the other hand moving to grip his hip. Kaoru pulled back, opened his eyes, and looked into Hikaru's eyes. Hikaru smiled at him before bringing his other hand up and wiped the tears on his cheeks away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I promise to stay by your side Kaoru. I really don't like seeing you cry." He said.

"I'm sorry I doubted you Hika." Kaoru said hoarsely, fresh tears coming to his eyes.

Hikaru shook his head. "No, it's my fault. I rushed you. We only met today." He said. "How about we take things a little slower? I could still take you on that date and I can join glee."

"You can join Football too." Kaoru suggested, his worries and tears gone.

"Football? Like soccer?"

"Not that kind of Football; American Football. When we started to get some more American students, the headmaster decided that he would add Football as another sport for students to participate in. He even got Payton Manning to coach. He talked to the other schools and had them add football as a sport too so that we can compete against each other."

"Oh." Hikaru nodded his head. "I've never played. Do you play Football?"

Kaoru laughed, a faint blush covering my cheeks. "I do. Kurt and I are kickers; well I am. Kurt had to quite – more like Noah forced him to- after they found out he was pregnant. We had to kick the football through the goal posts at the end of the field."

"Sounds like fun." Hikaru said unenthusiastically

Kaoru giggled before pulling out of Hikaru's arms. He grabbed his hand, their fingers lacing together, and dragged him towards the door. "Come on. Noah, Finn, and Sam should be down in the locker room. We can have them talk to you about some of the other positions."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked, hand in hand, down the bright white brick path that lead from the main building to the Football field and locker rooms that were used by the sports teams. Kaoru opened the door to the small brick building, Hikaru grabbing the edge of the door so he could hold it open for him, and stepped inside; Hikaru, still holding his hand, followed. Kaoru looked around the locker room, his eyes running briefly over the silver lockers, white brick walls and tiled floors, and wooden benches that sat in front of the white dry-erase board with one of the team's latest plays written on it in black dry erase marker.

"Kao, I don't think anyone's in here." Hikaru said from beside him.

Kaoru shake his head. Someone had to be here, there's a cloud of steam coming from the showers, along with the sound of multiple showers running. Kaoru let go of Hikaru's hand and walked in the direction of the showers.

As he walked in between the lockers closest to the showers, he felt something soft under his foot. Looking down, ears twitching, Kaoru saw an Ouran blazer under his foot. He bent down and picked up the blazer. As he straightens back up he reads the size of the blazer on its tag: _**extra small**_. Kaoru's eyes widen in horror. There is only one person, one guy for that matter that he knows that can fit into an extra small.

'_Oh no'_

Slowly he lifted his gaze from the blazer and looked at the line of scattered clothing leading towards the showers. Hoping that what he thought was at the end of the trail wasn't what he thought it was; he followed it. The next piece of clothing he picked up was an Ouran letterman jacket, size large. _'Shit'_

Next were two white button up shirts, large and extra small. _'Oh god' _Kaoru then looked off to the side to see two pairs of black dress shoes, and one pair of dirty white socks, that have holes where your toes go, and a pair of black socks that looked almost brand new.

Then as he got to the end of the row of lockers, Kaoru saw two pairs of black slacks, and then… two pairs of underwear; one pair of faded, worn out navy blue checkered boxers and a pair of solid black briefs. _'Fuck…'_

Kaoru dropped the clothes that were in his arms and slumped back against the lockers with a groan. "Oh god, this is not good." He said, coving his eyes with his hand.

"What's not good Kao? Whose clothes are these?" Hikaru asked, coming up next to him and looking down at the scattered clothes at Kaoru feet; curiosity lighting up his golden gaze.

Kaoru slid his hand down until it's covering his mouth. He looked at Hikaru, his cheeks growing red. "Well…uh…" he trailed off as a loud, high pitched moan rang from the showers.

Hikaru looked in the direction of the showers before turning back to look at him, an eyebrow raised. Kaoru's cheeks burn with embarrassment as a high pitched voice moaned loudly, "Oh gaga, oh gaga, oh gaga, NOAH!" Shortly following it was a loud deep groan of, "Fuck, Kurt!"

Kaoru pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Why, oh why, did we have to arrive now?'_

Kaoru turned his head as he heard the showers turn off and someone walked out of the shower room. Puck swaggered out of the shower room with a white towel wrapped around his waist, his perfect muscular body, and silver nipple ring, out for all to see; a smirk on his lips, his tanned skin glowing, and the short dark brown hairs of his Mohawk sticking up – as if _someone_ had been pulling at the hairs.

"Hey Kaoru," Puck said nonchalantly as he walked past them as they stood there awkwardly, Puck not even caring the slightest that they might have heard what the two had been doing, "Hikaru."

"Ohhh! Kaoru and Hikaru are here?" They heard Kurt say from inside the shower room. Kaoru looked to see him walk out of the shower room to stand in the doorway, white towel wrapped around the top of his head to dry his hair and Puck's black football jersey with the number 20 in pale orange lettering on it that went to about mid thigh on him – Kaoru also made a mental note of how well Puck's jersey hides Kurt's baby bump -; Kurt's skin flushed and glowing with a non-pregnancy-induced glow.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at the large number of hickeys that littered the male diva's arms and neck; knowing that there are probably dozens more under the jersey. Kurt leaned against the entrance to the showers, a sly grin on his face as he gazed at Puck who growled at him in return; a lust for the pregnant male glinting brightly in Puck's hazel eyes.

"Shower sex Kurt? Really?" Kaoru asked with his hands on his hips, Hikaru chuckling softly next to him as he broke the couple's trance.

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders and walked over to Puck. "Can't help it if I get horny."

"Yeah well you could have been quieter." Kaoru argued.

"We weren't _that_ loud."

"Really?" Kaoru laughed dryly. "As I recall, screaming 'oh gaga, oh gaga, oh gaga, Noah!' at the top of your lungs is _not_ quiet." Kurt glared at him before lifting his nose up in the air with a, "humph." Puck and Hikaru laughed at Kurt's diva pout.

"And Noah," Kaoru said, turning to the mohawked boy as he reached over and pulled a pouting Kurt towards him by his waist until his clothed chest was pressed against his bare chest, making sure to be careful not to squish Kurt's stomach, and started to nibble on the brunette's collarbone, "since when does, 'we're gonna go lift weights in the locker room' mean have sex with your boyfriend in the locker room showers?"

Puck turned Kurt around in his arms until his back was to him, his arms wrapping protectively over his stomach, and rested his chin on the pale boy's shoulder while looking at Kaoru. "Since I run into said boyfriend when he's as horny as hell."

"And how many rounds did you have before we arrived?"

"Well," Puck said thoughtfully as he licked the side of Kurt's neck, the slender pregnant boy trembling and moaning quietly in his tight hold, "let's see, we had a round in the showers, two actually, one with Kurt bent over one of the bench presses – laying on his chest and not his stomach of course, one with him pressed up against the lockers – by his back not front, and another with his hands tied together above his head on the examination table in the examination room."

Kaoru heard Hikaru splutter at the number of rounds the two teens had had. Kaoru glanced at Hikaru to see him blush fiercely and try to cover the erection that started to tint his slacks. _'Hikaru gets horny easily. That, I can use to my advantage in the future.' _Kaoru mentally shook his head. What was he thinking? Hikaru and he hardly know each other, yet Hikaru was willing to give him a blowjob not ten minutes ago in the middle of the hall. Besides it wasn't like he and Hikaru were going to have actual sex anytime soon.

"So, what brings you to our '_Love Shake_'?" Kurt joked, slapping Puck's hand as it started to wander down towards the bottom of the jersey he had on; even if his rock hard, pregnancy hormone induced erection craved for his baby daddy's touch, he would still be reasonably modest in front of their 'crowd'.

Kaoru dragged his gaze away from Hikaru and looked at Kurt as he leaned back against Puck; cheeks flushed and lips parted as he breathed heavily, Puck still licking and nipping at his neck and at the bright purple hickeys that cover it. "Well I was going to talk to Puck, Finn, and Sam about having Hikaru join the football team and then decide which position would be best for him."

At the mention of his name, Puck stopped his assault on Kurt's neck and looked at Hikaru. "I don't know about that Kaoru. He looks more like a topper to me."

Hikaru muffled a laugh as Kaoru closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not that kind of position Noah; Football position. You know; kicker, running-back, quarterback, linebacker, wide receiver. Not… ugh… sex positions."

Only Noah would think perverted thoughts about that. But Kaoru did have to agree with him. Hikaru was a natural alpha in a relationship; he even gave off a more dominant, alpha scent, one that was suppose to attract a beta like himself – which it has.

While Kaoru on the other hand gave off a natural submissive, beta scent that attracted alphas such as Hikaru. But also, since he's a natural beta – one that was born to bottom in a relationship – means that Kaoru goes into heat and his sex drive intensifies so he can find a mate. But for cat creatures, weather half or whole, males – such as himself – are able to bear young if they're born a beta. And for that very reason is the reason Kaoru hates it when he goes into heat, mostly because of the danger that he's in because of the chances of someone that he doesn't know marking him and claiming him as their mate while also impregnating him with their offspring. The thought of such things happening gave Kaoru the chills.

Meanwhile, Puck just smirked. Kurt stifled a giggle as he gazed at Kaoru's mortified face and flushed cheeks. Seeing that Kurt was distracted, Puck slipped his hand under Kurt's jersey and wrapped his hand around his hardened member. Kurt let out a squeak of surprise, making Hikaru and Kaoru turn their attention to the couple. Puck smirked as Kurt blushed fiercely as they flushed at the sight in front of them. Kaoru felt his cock twitch excitedly between his legs and perk up at the sexual seen before them.

"Like what you see?" Puck teased as both Hikaru and Kaoru, not so subtly, crossed their legs and looked away from the two lovers.

"We _are_ guys, Puck; guys that are attracted to other guys." Kaoru grumbled, using Noah's nickname to show him that he was annoyed with him. "Why wouldn't we get turned on by such a display?"

"Noah…" Kurt panted, drawing Puck's attention back to him. "Need you… in me… now!"

Puck slid his hand out from under Kurt's jersey and scooped Kurt up bridle style into his arms; the brunette automatically wrapping his arms around his neck and pressed kisses to Pucks chin, jaw, neck, and side of his face, swiping his tongue over Puck's ear when he got close to it. "Well guys, my princess needs me to give him his special treatment. So if you'll excuse us." Puck said walking towards the direction of the coach's office; slamming the door shut once they both were inside.

Kaoru shook his head, grumbling, "Horny pregnant people."

Suddenly, he felt Hikaru wrap his arms around his waist and then pulled him back until his back was flush against his chest. "You know Kao, I never did get to take care of that little problem you had. Now that you have this one, why don't you let me take care of it?" Hikaru whispered into Kaoru's human ear, while his hand ghosted over the bulge in his slacks, before licking the shell of his ear; causing a shiver of delight to run down Kaoru's spin.

Kaoru closed his eyes. He could feel Hikaru's erection pressing against his back side and it's making him feel guilty that he only wants to give him release. "But, Hikaru!" he protested, turning in Hikaru's arms to face him. "It wouldn't be fair if you only help me, I could help you too."

Hikaru shook head. "No Kaoru. If you would remember, I said that giving you pleasure was more important than my own."

Kaoru looked up at Hikaru and slowly nodded his head before leaning up and connecting his lips to Hikaru's. Hikaru reacted quickly by shoving his tongue into Kaoru's mouth and wrapping it around his. Hikaru brought a hand up and put it on the top button of Kaoru's blazer. Kaoru let out a whine of protest as Hikaru broke the kiss.

"Kao, I need to know if you're going to let me give you a blowjob for real this time. I don't want you to pull away like last time. I promise it will blow your mind – literally." Hikaru said, looking him in the eyes.

"I want this Hikaru. I want you to…" Kaoru ducked his head as a blush started to stain his cheeks, "…to suck my cock."

That was all he had to say as Hikaru scooped him up in his arms, making Kaoru let out a squeak of surprise and carried him into the still steam filled shower room. Hikaru set him down before going over and turning on one of the showers until warm water blasted from the showerhead. Turning back to him and stepping out of the cubicle, Hikaru slowly unbuttoned his blazer and slipped it off; his purple and black striped tie following soon after. He then unbuttoned his white dress shirt, smirking as Kaoru's eyes raked over his exposed skin and Kaoru suddenly get the urge to lick at Hikaru's exposed skin.

"Like what you see, Kao?" he teased.

Kaoru nodded his head, running his tongue over his suddenly dry lips. Hikaru chuckled before he undid the button on his slacks and unzipped the zipper. The slacks fell to the pool at his ankles, leaving Hikaru in nothing but his light blue plaid boxers; his hard on pressing against the thin material.

Kaoru gulped as Hikaru hooked a finger around his boxer's waist band and slipped them down over his erection, the clothing falling until it too pooled around his ankles. Hikaru stepped out of his underwear and walked over to Kaoru. He stood there, his eyes dark with lust, as he racked his eyes over Hikaru's naked form, his gaze lingering on the hardened organ swinging between his legs. As Hikaru stopped in front of him, he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's waist before kissing him passionately; the feeling of Hikaru's hardened length pressing against his thigh making him moan wantonly into his mouth, Hikaru drinking up every moan.

Hikaru brought a hand up and started to unbutton the rest of his blazer, slipping the clothing off of Kaoru, throwing it to the ground. He then slipped his tie off from around his neck and unbuttoned the white dress shirt beneath. Pulling out of their heated kiss, Hikaru kissed and nipped at Kaoru's exposed skin as he slides the shirt off of his narrow shoulders. Kaoru let out a moan as Hikaru sucked a hicky onto the spot where his shoulder and neck meet.

Pulling away, Hikaru's eyes ran over Kaoru's exposed torso, the corners of his lips curling down into a frown as his eyes land on the large purple blotches covering his stomach. "Kaoru…" he says breathlessly as he gently runs his finger tips over the bruised area of Kaoru's stomach. "Who did this to you?"

With his head bowed Kaoru shook his head and pushed Hikaru's hand away. "It's nothing." He hated it when people questioned him whenever they saw the bruises that his bulling caused. They always overreact and just make things worse, or get involved in something that doesn't concern them. And after the reaction Hikaru had to what the bully did in the hallway, he didn't think he wanted to tell him because he knew that Hikaru will get involved and hurt, or worse, do something that he'll regret. Kaoru just couldn't let that happen.

"No, that is _not_ nothing." Hikaru said sternly, grabbing Kaoru's chin in between his thumb and pointer finger so he couldn't look away. "Tell me how you got this."

He looked into Hikaru's eyes before dropping his gaze. He really didn't want to tell him but what he _really_ didn't want is for Hikaru to be mad at him for not telling him, so reluctantly he told him. "Just some kids who don't like the fact that I'm gay. They beat me up thinking that they'll be able to punch the gay out of me."

"Homophobic jerks!" Hikaru growled, dropping his hand from Kaoru's chin. Hikaru turned his head away from him and looked at the doorway to the locker room as if he's going to bolt out of there at any second to go and hunt down who ever hurt him, even if he is butt naked.

"I'm going to _kill_ whoever did this!" He vowed, eyes narrowed, ears back, teeth clenched together tightly, hands curled into fists, and tail lashing back and forth harshly. Kaoru's eyes widen in horror. He knew Hikaru would have this kind of reaction.

"Hikaru, please calm down." He pleaded, placing his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and moving closer to the out raged boy. "I'm fine really. I've learned to adapt to their Homophobic ways. Besides facing this with violence won't solve anything. It would make it worse, for both of us."

Kaoru felt Hikaru's tense shoulders start to relax under his hands and Hikaru's tail slowly grew still and his fists uncurled. Slowly Hikaru brought his hands up and rested them on Kaoru's hips, his grip tight but not enough to be painful.

"Hikaru?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm not happy about this but if you want to ignore it then I guess I'll just have to except that." Hikaru said, not meeting his worried gaze.

Kaoru smiled and gazed warmly at Hikaru. "Thank you. Now, how about we continue where we left off?"

Hikaru turned his head and looked at him before smiling softly at him. "Alright."

Kaoru beamed before rapping his arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled him into a heated kiss, his lost hard on returning. He felt Hikaru's once deflated cock perk up and press into his thigh once again.

Still kissing him, Hikaru undid the belt that was holding up Kaoru's slacks; the slacks falling from his slim hips as the belt loosened. Hikaru then curled his index finger around the elastic waist band of his orange briefs before pulling them down over his erect member, allowing them to pool at his feet.

Hikaru broke the heated kiss and rested his forehead on Kaoru's shoulder, looking down at Kaoru's member as pre-cum pooled at the tip and dribbled down his shaft. Hikaru licked his lips as he gazed at it hungrily. He lifted his head and pecked him on the cheek.

"Beautiful…" he whispered. "I never knew another guy that shaved the hair on his crotch."

Kaoru blushed, leaning his forehead on Hikaru's shoulder and looked down at Hikaru's erection and the smooth skin around it. "I wax it actually. It takes away the scratchy feeling a lot better – even if it hurts like hell."

Kaoru lifted his head up from Hikaru's shoulder and smiled shyly before grabbing Hikaru's hand, their fingers lacing together and lead him over towards the running shower. He pulled them under the warm spray before kissing Hikaru softly while laying his unoccupied hand daintily on his shoulder. Hikaru laid his own unoccupied hand on Kaoru's hip and moved closer to him; their conjoined hands between them. Both of them let out moans as their naked members rubbed against each other.

Hikaru pulled back and looked at him. His gaze ran over Kaoru's appearance; the look on his face letting him know that he's loving everything he sees. The way his bangs stick to his forehead as water streams over his head. How his usually bright auburn hair has been darkened to a deep mahogany. The way his cheeks were flushed and his kiss swollen lips were parted as he tried to catch his breath. The way his golden amber eyes were half lidded and dark with lust. To Hikaru, he's beautiful – even if his body is covered in bruises; and just the thought of knowing that someone found him beautiful made Kaoru swoon with happiness.

Hikaru pecked him on the lips and unlaced Kaoru's hand from his before dropping to his knees in front of him. He licked his lips as he stared at his leaking erect member. He grabbed the base of Kaoru's cock and ran his hand up and down the length, running his thumb over the pre-cum covered slit each time he got to the end; spreading the pre-cum and using it as a lubricant.

Hikaru looked up at Kaoru as he let out a moan. He smiled up at him as Kaoru's gaze lowered to look at him. Not breaking eye contact, Hikaru leaned forward and took the mushrooming head of Kaoru's cock in his mouth; moaning loudly as he tasted the sweet-salty taste of his pre-cum on his tongue for the first time.

Kaoru let out a loud moan and brought my hands up and tangled his fingers in Hikaru's ash-brown locks. He panted and whimpered as he thrashed his head from side to side and bucked my hips forward as Hikaru sucked and ran his tongue over the sensitive head. Hikaru moaned lovingly as he felt Kaoru pull on his hair when he dipped his tongue into the slit, making Kaoru scream a beautiful strangled scream that sounded like a mixture between a moan and a cry.

Hikaru, loving the reactions he's getting out of him, took the rest of Kaoru in his mouth until he's balls deep and deep-throating him; and even in his lust fogged state, Kaoru wondered, and assumed, that Hikaru's gag reflex was nonexistent because there's no way he could fit all seven inches of his cock into his mouth without chocking, or at least gagging.

Hikaru hummed in the back of his throat, the vibrations making Kaoru moan louder, a cry escaping from his lips every now and then. He panted and tightened his grip on Hikaru's hair; being careful not to grab onto his ginger tabby ears. He knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer if Hikaru continued with the wonderful job he was doing.

He glanced down at Hikaru to see him having the hand that wasn't holding the base of his cock between his legs and stroking it at a rapid pace, pre-cum seeping out of the tip. The sight of Hikaru pleasuring himself while humming happily as he sucked on his cock put Kaoru to the edge.

"Hi-Hikaru, I'm gonna… I'm gonna- ah…!" he tried to warn breathlessly as he felt the tightening sensation in his lower stomach indicating his impending orgasm. Hikaru glanced up at him and nodded as good as he could with Kaoru's cock in his mouth.

With one last strong suck, Kaoru came hard in Hikaru's mouth, Kaoru's cum over flowing in his mouth and some of it seeping out the corners of his mouth, and fireworks exploded behind Kaoru eyes; the glimpse of Hikaru's pearly white cum shooting out onto the white tiled shower floor he caught before his vision was blocked, at the front of his mind and Hikaru's name on his lips as he screamed his ecstasy.

Hikaru sucked and pumped Kaoru's orgasm from him, swallowing all that he had to give him, while milking the last of his own orgasm from himself. As the last shutter passed through his body, Kaoru finished; his gaze growing clear once again. He whimpered as Hikaru pulled back and let his sensitive, softened cock drop from his mouth with a soft 'pop'.

Hikaru stood back up and kissed him softly, running his tongue gently against his so that he can taste his own cum on his tongue. Kaoru let out a soft moan as he tasted the salty-sweet taste of his own cum on Hikaru's tongue and lips.

"So what did you think?" Hikaru asked breathlessly as he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around him as Kaoru leaned against him heavily. That was the strongest, non-heat-induced orgasm he's ever had; it took a lot out of him.

"Amazing. No one's ever done that for me before." He said breathlessly with a smile.

Hikaru chuckled before slowly pulling Kaoru down with him until they were sitting on the ground; Hikaru leaning back against the smooth white brick shower divider, his legs spread out in front of him, and Kaoru sitting sideways in between his legs, his legs curled up as good as he could get them and the side of his face pressed against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru rubbed small circles on his back as he breathed heavily and watched the remains of Hikaru's cum get washed down the shower drain.

"I'm happy." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru raised his head and look up at him. "Happy?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yep happy. I'm happy that I was able to give you something that no one else has ever done; I'm honored."

Kaoru lowered his gaze and grabbed Hikaru's hand, twinning their fingers together, and stared at their conjoined hands; loving how they fit so perfectly together. He's glad that Hikaru's happy; it makes him happy. Just knowing that he's able to make Hikaru happy makes Kaoru want to squeal with joy. The thought of doing something so 'girl with her first crush' made him giggle.

Hikaru looked down at Kaoru as he continued to laugh while sitting in his lap. "What's so funny, Kao?" he laughed.

Kaoru shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just happy that I made you happy."

Hikaru closed his eyes, and stopped rubbing his back to wrap his arm around Kaoru's waist; pulling his naked body closer to his, and sighed in content as the still warm water hits their bodies. "Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Kurt questioned with his hands on his hips as Hikaru and Kaoru entered the lunch room hand in hand and joined him and Puck in line so that they could get their lunch.

"We were nowhere Kurt." Kaoru told the shorter male as he continued to glare at them. Kaoru twinned his tail with Hikaru's and moved closer to his boyfriend's side; Hikaru's scent calming him.

Meanwhile, Puck stood quietly next to Kurt with his hands in his lettermen jacket pockets. He watched as Kurt and Kaoru started to argue about him not telling Kurt where they were and that he was worried that Kaoru had gotten hurt by a homophobic jerk. As Puck looked at Kaoru closely, he noticed the dark purple mark that Hikaru had created on the side of his neck. A sly smirk formed on his lips.

"You two did the nasty, didn't you?"

Kurt and Kaoru froze, and Puck watched as Kaoru's cheeks flush a bright red and Kurt's eyes widened in disbelief. His smirk grew as he watched them. "I was right! You did do the nasty! I didn't think you had it in you, Kaoru!"

"W-we didn't 'do the nasty', Puck!" Kaoru protested and turned his gaze to the side. "But we did do something like that."

"Then what did you do?" Kurt questioned, his curiosity burning out his anger.

Kaoru glared at Kurt before grabbing a silver rectangular shaped serving tray and grabbed a plate of steak with mashed sweet potatoes and a lightly buttered sourdough roll, and a cup of rose tea from one of the chiefs behind the counter, along with a fresh garden salad with a raspberry vinaigrette and a bowl of steaming lobster and tomato soup. The other three also grabbed trays and food from the chiefs behind the counters, Kurt taking double of everything.

They followed Kaoru to an empty table near the back where their club usually sat. He set his tray down, pulled out his chair that should belong in a classy dining room, and sat down at the table that looked like it belonged to a five star restaurant, Hikaru taking the seat on his left and Kurt and Puck taking the seats across from them.

"I am _not_ talking to you about my sex life, thank you very much." Kaoru said firmly as he cut into his streak and shoved a piece into his mouth.

Kurt glared at him in annoyance before turning to Hikaru. "All right then, if you not going to tell me then I'll ask your boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" a surprised voice said from behind them. Kaoru looked over his shoulder to see a heavy dark skinned girl, a shorter brown haired girl, an Asian girl with light blue highlights in her black hair, and a tall skinny Asian boy pushing a glasses wearing boy in a wheelchair holding two lunch trays full of food - the girls also holding trays full of food, standing behind them.

"White Kitty Boy, why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?!" the black girl asked, setting her tray down and taking the empty seat next to Kaoru. He tried not to smile at the fact that the girl wasn't mad at him for not telling her that he had a boyfriend.

"He only just became my boyfriend today 'Cedes." Kaoru explained with a sigh.

"And they've already had sex." Puck happily added, grunting as Kaoru kicked him in the shin under the table.

The others gasped in shock.

"Kaoru!" the short girl exclaimed in disbelief. "What has come over you?! Having sex with your boyfriend on the first day you get together? I'm ashamed of you! And not just because you didn't tell me first. If it makes you feel better I'll sing you a song that expresses how I know you can be better than this. Maybe a good Barbra song…" she trails of going into deep thought.

"Thanks Rachel but I don't need you to tell me things I already know!" Kaoru hissed, ears going back and tail lashing.

"Rachel's right Kaoru. Besides the singing part." The black haired Asian girl with the light blue highlights says. "You shouldn't do that. You'll turn into someone like Santana or Puck."

"Hey!" Puck protested, making Kurt giggle around the spoon in his mouth.

"I don't know Tina. Kaoru doesn't really seem like the type to become like Santana… or Puck." The other black haired Asian added, shooting Puck an apologetic look.

"If you become like Santana or Puck you could become a whore or get an STD." the wheelchair bound boy said as he wheels up to the end of the table.

"I'm not like that anymore. Stop using me as an example!" Puck whined.

"We all know that Kurt's has you whipped, Puckerman, no need to remind us." A new voice joined the conversation. Another black haired Asian boy (this one wearing glasses) sat down at the other head of the table, a sly smirk gracing his lips. Then a blonde haired boy with violet eyes sat down on his right while a very short dirty-blonde boy with a stuffed pink bunny in his arms sat down on his left; digging into the cakes on the tray that a very tall, taller than Finn, boy gave him before sitting down next to him.

"That is _so_ not true Kyoya! I dominate Kurt and everybody knows it!" Puck said pointing the fork in his hand at the boy at the head of the table, Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged a wicked smile on his face. "Only because he's pregnant stupid. We all know you knocked him up because Kurt's too faithful to cheat on you."

Puck glared daggers at Kyoya but resisted the urge to get up and knock the raven haired boy's teeth out as Kurt placed a delicate hand on his arm while whispering to him, "Calm down Noah, it's alright. I know you dominate me; that's all that should matter."

Puck closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. "I know babe. I just don't like it when he speaks of our family like that."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Puck's hand, interlacing their fingers, and rested their conjoined hands on his small baby bump right where he could feel the baby laying and squirming gently. He pecked Puck on the cheek before going back to eating his cherry flavored jello, moaning softly at the delicious flavor; he's been craving something sweet and cherry flavored.

"Hey Kao-Chan!" the short blonde said with a smile, turning his head and leaning forward over the table to look at him. "Who's the boy next to you? I've never seen him before. Have you Takashi?" he looked up the tall boy next to him.

"No." the tall boy, Takashi, said in a deep, monotone voice.

"Oh!" Kaoru said. "Everybody, this is Hikaru; my boyfriend and a new student here."

Hikaru waved nervously, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as everybody turned their heads to look at him. Noticing his discomfort, Kaoru took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"And Hikaru this is Mercedes," he pointed to the dark skinned girl next to him, "Rachel," he pointed to the short girl next to Mercedes, "Tina," he pointed to the Asian girl with the highlights next to Rachel, "Mike," he pointed to the other Asian sitting next to Tina, "Artie's all the way at the end," he pointed to the wheelchair bound boy across from Mike with three empty chairs on his right, "you've already met Kurt and Noah,"

"Hey guys." Finn interrupted as he and Sam joined everyone and sat down in the two empty seats in between Puck and Takashi.

Kaoru glared at Finn before continuing, "As I was saying, you already know Kurt and Noah, or Puck as he likes to be called." "Which you will call me. Only Kaoru and Kurt can call me Noah." Puck told Hikaru, who nodded as an 'okay'. "I don't know if I introduced you but this is Finn," he pointed at Finn, "and that's Sam," he pointed at Sam, "next to Sam is Takashi, but we call him Mori," he pointed to the tall black haired boy, "then there's Mitsukuni, but we call him Hunny," he pointed to the very small boy, who looks like he belongs in an elementary school, next to Mori, "Kyoya's at the end," he pointed to the Asian wearing the glasses, "and last but not least we have Tamiki." he pointed to the blonde on Kyoya's right and one seat over from Hikaru.

"Oh Hikaru!" Tamiki began dramatically, turning to Hikaru and leaning over the chair; hands clasped tightly together, "I wish my daring daughter Haruhi was here so you could meet her. She's turning seventeen in a month!" he cupped his cheeks. "Daddy's so proud!"

Hikaru glanced at Tamiki, mouth wide open and spoon full of soup half way to his mouth. "You have a sixteen year old child? With who?"

"Kyoya of course!" Tamiki said as he hugged Kyoya.

Hikaru dropped the spoon in his hand, his eyes wide with shock because there was no possible way for them to have a baby that's sixteen - going on seventeen. Kaoru sighed while some of the less mature teens tried to hide their laughter, well apart from Puck and Kurt; Kurt tearing up as he put his spoon down and wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively while Puck pulled his hand out of Kurt's hand and wrapped his arm around him, telling him that everyone was just laughing at Tamiki for being a dumbass and weren't making fun of him.

"Tamiki thinks of our club as a family." Kaoru explained. "He's our boss and Kyoya's our vice president. But in Tamiki's mind, he's the daddy and Kyoya's the mommy, and all of us, even the new glee kids, are their children. Before everybody else came from America, Haruhi was a part of our host club; that was what the Princes of Rose were before they became a glee club - Tamiki was inspired by them and thought that we could entertain the ladies even better if we sang and preformed. She broke one of our vases and we made her join to pay back the money for the vase. Once the others came and found out Haruhi was a girl, Rachel with her big mouth," "Hey!" "Told everybody about her true gender and Haruhi had to leave our club since it's all boys. So they created an all girls glee club called the TroubleTones, taught by Ms. Corcoran, Rachel's musically talented birth mother. So now all the girls are a part of the TroubleTones. Though, sometimes I do miss the old Haruhi being a part of our club."

"Well, speak of the devil. Here she comes." Kyoya spoke up.

Kaoru turned his head to see three girls, a Latina (with an obvious boob job), a blonde with bangs and a happy go lucky smile on her face, and another blonde with a silver cross necklace around her neck, following a dark haired girl with her, now long, hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple bow, and her hands on her hips walking, towards the table; all four clad in black and purple cheerleading outfits with a capital 'O' and 'A' written in large, intertwined pale orange letters on the front.

"Hi Haruhi!" Tamiki smiled as the dark haired girl sat down in the seat next to him.

"What do you want sempie?" Haruhi asked coldly.

"We have a new student. His names Hikaru and he's sitting right next to you."

Haruhi turned her head to look at Hikaru. Her chocolate brown eyes ran up and down Hikaru's body. Then a flirty smile spread across her face and she leaned, on her elbows, on the table. "It's nice to meet. I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She said, looking up at Hikaru with bedroom eyes. "I'm the head cherrio and smartest student here. I don't suppose you would like to go out sometime huh?"

Kaoru watched with fire in his eyes, as Haruhi openly flirted with Hikaru; _his_ Hikaru. Hikaru looked at her with annoyance glinting in his eyes, a frown on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm with Kaoru." He said, his tone clearly showing his annoyance, and lifted their conjoined hands up to rest the on top of the table for all to see.

Haruhi glanced unhappily at their intertwined hands before turning her gaze back to Hikaru. "So you play for the other team, huh?"

"No, I play for both." Hikaru's eyes ran up and down Haruhi's appearance. "But I think I might just stay on Kaoru's team if it means I won't be hitted on by someone like you."

Kaoru tried to hold back his laughter as Haruhi gasped and quickly pulled away, an offended look on her face while glaring at Kaoru as if the reason for Hikaru's rudeness was his fault – which he guessed it sort of was. He's quickly silenced when a stack of books, his books, was slammed onto the table in front of his tray full of food. Kaoru looked up to see the Latina and the smiling blonde with bangs standing behind his chair looking down at him.

"You forgot your books, Pussy Cat." The Latina said.

"Me and Sanny found them in the hall. We looked inside to see your name written in them." The smiling blonde added.

"Thank you Brit. Thanks Santana." Kaoru said to the two girls, Santana and Britney, and grabbed the stack of books to hold in his lap.

"You're welcome dolphin!" Britney smiled before taking Santana's hand and walking over to where the other blonde was sitting next to Artie.

Kaoru turned back to Hikaru, who was glancing between the two girls and him with a confused look. Kaoru smiled fondly and leaned over to whisper in his ear, "That was Santana and Britney. They're girlfriend and girlfriend. And the dolphin thing, that's just what Brit calls gay guys because to her, dolphins are gay sharks and Noah was what we like to call a 'sex shark', so now Britney thinks that straight guys are sharks. Oh, and the other blonde sitting next to Artie is Quinn. She's nice but she's also the one that made Haruhi like this, along with Santana who is like Noah what know was; a whore."

It was the end of the day. Hikaru had been to all of his other classes and got his books from his teachers and his gym uniform from the gym teacher. He found out the Kaoru was in all of his classes and, since nobody sat next to him, he got to take all the empty seats next to him in class; which made both him and Kaoru happy. Currently Kaoru was walking him to the sports locker so he could talk to the teacher about joining the football team.

"Coach?" Kaoru called into the locker room as he opened the door. The other boys in the locker room turned their heads to look at him.

"Yes, Hitachiin?" Coach Manning asked as he wrote down on his clipboard, his clipboard resting on his leg that was propped up on the front bench in the row in front of the dry erase board; a baseball cap on his head and a shiny whistle around his neck. He wore a white polo shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, along with a pair of tennis shoes.

Kaoru walked the rest of the way in to the locker room and stood in front of the coach, Hikaru at his side. "I was wondering if it would be alright if the new student, Hikaru, joined the team."

At that Coach Manning looked up and stopped writing. He looked at Hikaru, who stuck a hand out to him. "My name's Hikaru Sakino, sir. I would be honored to be on your team."

Coach Manning shook his hand firmly. "Have you ever played before?"

"No sir." Hikaru shook his head. "But I'd be willing to learn."

Coach Manning let go of his hand. "We do have an open spot as kicker since Hummel quite. Why don't you go change into one of the spare uniforms and pads and we'll see watch you got?"

Hikaru nodded an excited smile on his face. "Thank you sir."

"That's Coach to you." He said as he walked to the locker room door.

"Yes… coach."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked out onto the football field, both wearing black and pale orange jerseys, Kaoru's with his name on the back and the number fifty three, and Hikaru's a plain one with nothing written on it, and carrying black football helmets with an 'O' and an 'A' on the sides. They walked over to where Coach Manning was standing, watching the others do drills and run laps.

"I'm ready coach." Hikaru said as he and Kaoru stopped in front of him.

"Hitachiin," Coach Manning said, "I want you to take Sakino over to the other side of the field and show him how it's done. Once he gets the hang of it, I want you to run laps with Puckerman and the others."

"Yes Coach." Kaoru nodded and led Hikaru over to the unoccupied side of the field.

He grabbed a football and set it up on the black peg that held the football. "Now Hikaru," Kaoru instructed. "When kicking, you want to run up to the football, bring your dominant leg back, and kick the football with all the power you've got. Make sure your toe's pointed down so you kick the ball with the top of your foot, not the toe." Kaoru then, walked backwards a few feet from the ball, ran up to it, brought his leg back, and kicked the ball, his toe pointed down so the top of his foot connected with the ball; making it go sailing through the goal post.

"Go Kaoru! Yay!" Kaoru heard Kurt cheer from the metal bleachers off to the side. He turned his head, with his hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun, to see Kurt, with black and purple pom-poms in his hands, smiling as he stood there, on the bottom bleacher seat, clapping the pom-poms together. He had on his black pea coat, his gray scarf, and his black slacks and dress shoes.

"What about your boyfriend?" Puck asked playfully as he and the other runners ran in front of the bleachers, sweat dripping from the tips of his Mohawk and beads of sweat collecting on his forehead, a few slipping downward, and a v-shaped sweat spot forming on the front of his grey short sleeved shirt. "Don't I get a cheer princess?"

"Fight, Noah, Fight! You're gonna need a shower tonight!" Kurt cheered in a sing song voice, moving his arms all around in a little cheer and finished with pointing one pom-pom in the air and the other resting on his hip. A giggle broke from him and he covered his mouth with his hands, pom-poms still in them.

"Ha ha. Princess, very funny." Puck called back sarcastically, the smile on his face giving away his amusement in seeing his baby mama so happy and energetic.

Kaoru and Hikaru laughed at Kurt's childish cheer. Kaoru, still giggling, went and got another football off of the rack. He loved pregnant Kurt because his mood swings made him so loose and care free sometimes. He was hyper and full of energy and just so much fun to have around; especially at the football games because Kurt would always stand on the sidelines and cheer for them, mostly Noah. Britney had given her pom-poms to Kurt when she said she wanted orange and purple ones because they were more brightly colored, so now he had the pom-poms with him every time he cheered for them.

Kaoru gave Hikaru the ball he grabbed and told him to do what he did. Hikaru positioned the ball, stepped back a few feet, ran towards the ball, and kicked it through the goal post. Kaoru clapped excitedly, a happy smile on his face. It was a good kick and he was proud that Hikaru was able to learn the technique in such a short amount of time.

Hikaru turned around, a wide smile on his face. He walked up to Kaoru and pulled the smiling teen into a kiss, which he happily accepted; wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck and Hikaru wrapping his arms around Kaoru's lower back so he could hold Kaoru to him. They pulled back, their arms still around each other. "I did it. You showed me how and I did it!"

Kaoru nodded his head excitedly, kissing Hikaru again before pulling out of his arms. "Let's go Hi-ka-ru!" they heard Kurt call in a sing song voice, the faint sound of pom-poms clapping together coming from his direction. "H-I-K-A-R-U, what does that spell? Hikaru!"

They heard the Kurt jump in the bleachers, Kaoru turning his head quickly to make sure the pregnant male didn't fall. He saw Puck, who was near the bleachers, break from the running group and sprinted up the bleacher steps to where Kurt was. He checked Kurt over before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Don't do that again." He told Kurt sternly, worry and anger from being scared laced in his voice. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. You could have fallen, Kurt. What would you have done if you had gotten yourself hurt or lost the baby."

Kurt's shoulders sagged and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, his lip quivering. "I'm sorry, Noah. I won't do it again. I promise." Kurt murmured, his voice full of guilt and thick with unshed tears as he looked down at his shoes so he couldn't meet Puck's angry gaze. "Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to endanger my or our baby's well being."

Puck sighed and his gaze softened. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and held the crying boy to him, who dropped his pom-poms and clenched handfuls of Puck's shirt in his hands as he cried into his chest. "I'm not mad, Princess. You just scared the shit out of me. I don't want to lose you or our baby."

Kurt nuzzled his face into Puck's t-shirt clad chest; not caring that the shirt was soaked with sweat. "You won't lose me or our baby, Noah. I won't let it happen."

Puck sighed. "I know but it just scares me that I might lose you both."

"Go back to practice, Noah. I'm fine now. You don't have to worry." Kurt said as he calmed himself down and pulled out of Puck's arms. He gave him a peck on the lips and picked his pom-poms back up off of the ground.

Puck nodded his head. "It's because it's you that I worry. I love you." He said as he, slowly, walked down the steps; his head turned towards Kurt as he talked to him.

"I love you too, Noah. Now go run or else I'll pull out your nipple ring."

Puck did as Kurt asked and reluctantly but hurriedly went back to the front of the running group. He knew Kurt would follow through with his threat. He already had his nipple ring pulled out once, and it was fucking painful, and he didn't want it to happen again because he knew that Kurt wouldn't be nice. He'd take some pliers and _rip_ the thing out with all his strength; and Kurt's got some strength on him.

Turning away from Kurt's direction, Hikaru went over to the rack of footballs while Kaoru jogged over to the group of joggers led by Puck; running alongside Puck as he joined them. The whole time he ran he watched Hikaru kick the football through the goal post and listened to Kurt cheer for him, Hikaru, and Puck; never hearing or seeing him jump in the bleachers just like he promised Puck he wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay everyone, here's chapter 5. I know it's a lot shorter than the other chapters for this story but I promise the next one will be longer. And, if none of you read my other story, _Fallen Angel_, i just wanted to let you know that i will be posting a new chapter for this story every Friday and then a new chapter for _Fallen Angel_ every Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ouran, or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

After football practice, the team went into the locker room to change so they could go home. Finn, Sam, Puck, Mike, Kaoru, and Hikaru talked while they dressed into normal clothes and put away their dirty football uniforms; Hikaru putting his in the dirty uniforms basket since his didn't belong to him. Hikaru, unlike the other players, changed back into his Ouran uniform; since he didn't have a change of clothes with him like the others.

"You did good for a beginner." Puck told Hikaru, his locker being next to the one Hikaru had taken; the one next to Kaoru's, Kurt's old one. "You're a natural."

"Thanks." Hikaru said sheepishly. "What position do you play Puck?"

Puck slipped a black short sleeved t-shirt that he'd pulled out of his gym bag, over his head. "I'm mostly running back. Coach'll have me play linebacker sometimes if he needs me to cause, I mean, look at these guns." Puck flexed his biceps, smirking as he did so. "Tell me they can't stop a linebacker."

Hikaru chuckled, Kaoru shaking his head as he put his dirty uniform in his own gym bag. Kaoru had changed into a tight fitting baby blue turtleneck sweater that clung to his slim frame and long arms nicely, black skinny jeans that, in Hikaru's opinion, would make even the straight guys go wild at how tightly they clung to his long, slender legs and round pert ass, and black converse. Hikaru eyes ran over Kaoru's appearance. '_You'd never think he played football by the way he looked. He's just so slender and gorgeous; like he could easily break if you touched him. Like a model…_'

"Noah, are you bragging about your muscles again?" Kurt asked as he entered the locker room, an amused smile on his face.

"You bet I am babe." Puck called. "I worked hard to get these so I should be able to brag."

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, both closing their lockers at the same time; Kaoru's gym back slung onto his shoulder. He, Kaoru, Puck, and Kurt were the only players left in the locker room.

"Come on babe," Puck said, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, "We need to get home so you and junior can eat."

"Emmm!" Kurt licked his lips hungrily. "I'm starving. Can we have barbeque tonight? It sounds good."

Puck chuckled. "Sure." He turned his head over to Kaoru. "Is your chef going to still be home? Cause if not I'll just take Kurt out but you know I don't like doing that since I can't speak Japanese."

Kaoru nodded his head. "Yeah, he'd still be there. And remind me to tutor you so you can speak Nihon-go."

"Huh?" Puck asked. "What the hell's Nihon-go?"

"It translates to Japan language." Kaoru and Hikaru answered in unison. They looked at each other, smiling amusedly.

"Whatever." Puck scoffed, leading Kurt out of the locker room.

Just as Kaoru and Hikaru were about to leave, Coach called Hikaru over to speak to him.

"You go on ahead Kaoru, I won't be long." Hikaru promised Kaoru. Kaoru looked at Hikaru for a few seconds, ears back, before hesitantly nodding his head and walking out of locker room; stopping in the door to look at Hikaru one last time before leaving completely. Hikaru went over to the coach once Kaoru was gone.

"Sakeno, you did well today; for a beginner that is. I've decided that you're worthy to be our second kicker." Coach told him. "I want you to practice more though. Hitachiin isn't a good distance kicker. He can get it through the goal but that's it. If you can improve and be able to kick it across the field, I'll make you our starter kicker."

Hikaru smiled excitedly. Starter kicker. That meant he'd kick off at the start of the game. "I'll practice Coach." Hikaru promised. "I won't let you down."

Coach Manning nodded his head. "That's what I want to hear. You may go now."

Hikaru walked to the door of the locker room. He opened the door and just as he was about to walk out, Coach Manning stopped him.

"Sakeno, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Coach."

"It's about Hitachiin, Puckerman, and Hummel. I know about Hummel's pregnancy and that Puckerman's the father. I want you to keep your eye on Puckerman. I've seen that boy and he cares for Hummel a lot but he also has a protective side with a short temper. Hummel I know used to get picked on but I'm pretty sure Puckerman stopped that; I don't know how but he did. Any ways, at the games against the other schools, the students make fun of Hummel. I want you to make sure Puckerman doesn't do anything. At our last game, our rivals had a player that was making fun of Hummel and Puckerman attacked him. Now I know Puckerman and he's not a bad kid. He was just protecting the one he loves but the kid threatened to pull charges on our school for his behavior and have him kicked off the team. I don't want that."

"So," Hikaru said slowly, "you want me to keep him from attacking the other players?"

Coach nodded. "You seem to be friends with Puckerman and I've talked to Hudson, Evens, and Chang and all of them said they can't do anything. I was hoping you'd be able to do it."

"Why not have Kurt do it? He is Puck's boyfriend and he does seem to be good at getting Puck to listen to him."

Coach sat down on the wooden bench at the back of the row. He sighed heavily. "I've thought of that but this has to do with him as well. But he mostly gets made fun of at the games when he's cheering at the side lines. He's always so happy when doing so I'd hate to ruin that."

"Then why not ask Kaoru?" Hikaru suggested. "He seems a lot closer to him than me."

"Hitachiin has enough problems of his own; I don't want to give him more."

Hikaru nodded. That made sense. '_Kaoru does have enough problems with his own bullying; he doesn't need to be dragged into someone else's._' "Ok so I'll do that, but you mentioned Kaoru when you brought this up."

Coach nodded, standing back up. "I did. Hitachiin's your boyfriend correct?"

Hikaru blushed faintly, looking away. "He is. Why do you ask?"

Coach sighed and started leading Hikaru towards the door. "I want you to help him. He needs help. He's bullied constantly and I can see the bruising it's caused. I can't do anything mostly because he fails to tell me who's doing it." Coach opened the door and looked into Hikaru's eyes. "I want you to protect him."

"But," Hikaru sighed, "What if he won't let me? I got into a fight with one of his bullies today and Kaoru freaked. And then when I asked him who caused the bruising on his stomach and he wouldn't tell me who it was; just that it was some homophobic jerk. He begged me not to do anything and said that he was fine and can handle it."

Coach looked off to the side before sighing and looking back at Hikaru. "Then find out who his bullies are and either stop them when he's not around or tell me who they are so I can report them to the head master."

Hikaru nodded. Coach patted him on the back. "Keep him safe. He's a part of my team and so he's my responsibility." He turned his head away with a sigh. "Kid has such a sad life; he doesn't deserve to be bullied."

Hikaru looked at Coach with a confused looked before walking out of the locker room. _"Kid has such a sad life; he doesn't deserve to be bullied." _"What does he mean by that?" Hikaru asked himself quietly as he walked in the direction of the main building so he could collect his belongings from his cubby.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ah, what you've all been waiting for; Chapter 6. It's finally here. Yata(Yay)! Anyways, hope you all enjoy it. It is longer than last chapters, sorry about that. So anywho, here it is. I'm not going to reveal anything so you'll just have to read and find out :p_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, Glee, or any of the characters; only the plot. _**

* * *

Kaoru sighed as the door to the locker room closed behind him, his back and his tail drooping. He didn't want to leave the locker room without Hikaru because most of the times he got beaten by his bullies were after football practice when he was the last one leaving and no one was with him. '_I'll be fine._' Kaoru told himself as he tightened his grip on his gym bag. He lifted his head and marched towards the high school building, unease making his stomach churn.

The halls inside the building were empty and lifeless, the sound of Kaoru's shoes clicking against the floor making the ginger haired boy tense. It was times like these that he feared the most. At any moment one of his bullies could pop out and that scared Kaoru. If Hikaru had been with him he'd be fine.

'_Hikaru…_' Kaoru frowned sadly as he turned the corner so that he was walking down the hall that the cubby room was down. He wished that his brown haired lover was with him to help end his worries.

Kaoru turned into the cubby room and walked past the cubbies until he turned to the left down a row with a sign of the side of the metal structure saying, _**200-250**_, with an arrow pointing to the right. He stopped in the middle, set his gym bag on the white concrete bench attached to the cubby structure, and stood up on his tiptoes to each the cubby at the top with a silver plate on it with the number _**226**_engraved on it. He opened it and pulled out his already packed messenger bag with his English and World History homework in it and his black pea coat and scarf. He put his coat on and wrapped his scarf around his neck before slinging his gym bag onto one shoulder and his messenger bag onto another.

Suddenly, Kaoru froze as his tabby striped ears twitched as they picked up the clicking sound of footsteps echoing through the quiet room. '_Oh no…_' Kaoru gulped as he backed up quietly and crouched down in the corner; his eyes wide as he watched the shadow on the floor as it appeared and grew closer.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he appeared at the entrance of the row of cubbies Kaoru was down. Kaoru looked up and smiled in relief as he launched himself from the floor and ran into Hikaru arms, wrapping his arms around his torso as he snuggled his face into the side of his neck.

"Oh, thank gods it's you!" Kaoru said in relief.

Hikaru slowly wrapped his arms around Kaoru, confused by his actions. "Who did you think it was?" he asked.

Kaoru stiffened, not sure if he should tell Hikaru. He pulled back out of Hikaru's arms and looked down at the floor. "I… thought you were… one of my bullies…" he hesitantly admitted.

Hikaru stared at him for a minute before his eyes widened in realization. "They get you after school." It wasn't a question but a statement.

Kaoru nodded his head, his ears back and tail curling close to his body.

"So that's what that look was about before you left the locker room." Hikaru said in awe, not believing that he hadn't figured it out earlier. "You wanted me to be with you when we left so they couldn't get you."

Kaoru nodded his head again. "Yeah…"

Hikaru moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kaoru, pulling the slimmer male closer towards him. "I'm sorry. If I'd known that you wanted me with you for that reason I would have had you wait outside the door."

Kaoru, with his ears back, nuzzled the side of Hikaru's neck; pressing a soft kiss to the warm creamy skin. "It's alright Hika. Coach needed to talk to you and you needed privacy. I understood."

Hikaru pulled Kaoru back and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, smiling against them as he pulled back. "Hey, don't forget Kao, I'm taking you on that date tonight."

Kaoru smiled as he looked up at Hikaru, his cheeks flushed pink in excitement. "I'm looking forward to it. But do you think we could like now? I want to do my homework tonight with Kurt's help and I won't get that around this time."

Hikaru cocked his head to the side. "Why not around this time?"

Kaoru gave him a devilish smirk as he readjusted his heavy gym bag on his shoulder. "Why don't you drive me home so I can drop my stuff off and we can find you something to wear other than your uniform, and you'll see when we get there?"

Hikaru eyed Kaoru curiously. "Okay?"

After Hikaru had grabbed his stuff and the two had gotten in Hikaru's convertible, they drove off towards Kaoru's house, Kaoru directing Hikaru with a smile on his face as they road with the top down.

"That's it." Kaoru pointed towards the tall black metal fence and stone enclosed property on the right. Hikaru turned on his turn signal and when he was able, turned onto the smooth red brick drive, stopping in front of the large closed black metal gate and P.A. system on a car level pole.

"Hitachiin Kaoru residence, what business do you have here?" a scratchy, female voice asked loudly over it.

Hikaru leaned over so he was closer, pressing the button on the machine. "I-."

"Nanami!" Kaoru called in a happy voice as he leaned over the center console, one hand resting on Hikaru's thigh and the other gripping the steering wheel for support. "It's me! Let us in!"

"Oh! Master Kaoru!" The girl said back happily. "I didn't recognize the car when it pulled up; I'm sorry."

Kaoru giggled. "This is my boyfriend Hikaru's car. Learn to recognize him and the car 'cause I'm certain he'll be here often." Kaoru turned his head and smiled at Hikaru, Hikaru nodding his in agreement.

A scream sounded through the system, making both Hikaru and Kaoru wince at the sound. "You have a boyfriend?! Oh Master Kaoru I'm soooo happy for you."

Kaoru smiled. "Thank you Nanami but will you please let us in? We have a date we need to get to soon."

The large gate started open with a loud creaking sound. "Oh a date! I hope you two have fun!"

Kaoru giggled as he sat back in his seat. "We will!" Kaoru called before Hikaru drove through the gate.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked as he drove, eyes looking forward.

"My maid Nanami." Kaoru explained. "She's usually gone by this time but I guess she stayed late since I'm later than usual."

"Sorry…" Hikaru apologized.

Kaoru shoot his head. "No need. It wasn't your fault."

Hikaru pulled to a stop behind a black navigator that was parked next to a stretch of front steps made of smooth white stone the length of two cars. Hikaru and Kaoru unblocked and got out, Kaoru getting is bags from the back seat while Hikaru stared up at the large, rectangular shaped two story house made of white brick.

"Wow, nice place." Hikaru commented, keeping to himself the fact that the main estate that his family owned here in Japan was much bigger, even the estate they owned back in England was bigger.

Kaoru blushed. "Thank you. It's all mine."

Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise and he turned his wide eyed gaze towards Kaoru. "Really?"

Kaoru nodded, the blush still staining his cheeks as he lifted his bags onto a shoulder each. "It was made father's before he died. Him, my mom, and I lived here before my mom had to leave."

Hikaru tried to hide the surprise at the knowledge, not wanted to offend Kaoru. He walked around his car. "Wait, you mean you live here alone?!"

Kaoru shook his head. "No, Kurt and Noah live here with me. I was alone before they and the rest of the exchange students came here to Japan, but I offered for Kurt and Noah to live with me after Kurt and I became best friends."

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows together as he stopped next to Kaoru. "I didn't know those two lived with you."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him before he turned and led him up the stairs towards the navy blue painted double door front door with golden knocking handles attached to each one. "What do you mean you didn't know? That's the whole reason Puck asked if my chef would still be home and I mentioned Kurt helping with my World History homework."

Hikaru made a whining sound. "But Kaoru, how am I supposed to figure it out with that amount of information?" he whined.

Kaoru rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I thought you'd be smarter than that."

Hikaru groaned as he grossed his arms and turned his head away from Kaoru as he stopped next to him. Kaoru giggled before turning his head forward as both doors of the front door opened, a brightly smiling red haired girl dressed in a navy blue and white maid's outfit on the other side.

"Welcome home Master Kaoru!" she exclaimed happily as she bowed before straightening back up, her gaze going to Hikaru. "And is this the boyfriend you mentioned?"

Kaoru nodded; a smile on his face as he gazed at Hikaru fondly. "He is." He turned his head back towards the girl. "Nanami, this is Hikaru Sakino." He turned his head towards Hikaru once more. "Hikaru, this is Nanami Figimiku, my maid."

Nanami bowed. "Welcome Hikaru-sama."

Hikaru shook his head, a smile on his face. "No, no. Call me Hikaru. I get enough of that formal stuff at home. I don't need here as well."

Nanami straightened up, her green eyes shining with amusement. "As you wish… Hikaru."

Kaoru giggled before grabbing Hikaru's hand. "Come on; let's find you something to wear and then we can leave."

Kaoru, with his hand still clasped around Hikaru's, dragged him inside the large open entry way with a marble staircase across from the door, two white framed doorways leading into two different rooms – one on the right and another on the left –, and a crystal chandelier lighting up the navy blue painted room with white crown molding and base boards. The house smelled of freshly made barbeque and Kaoru licked his lips at the smell. '_Kurt wasn't kidding when he said he was hungry for barbeque._' Kaoru thought with a smile.

They slipped their shoes off at the front door; Hikaru's fingers intertwined with Kaoru's as he walked with him up the stairs, the two stopping at the top.

"My rooms that way." Kaoru said as he pointed to the hall on the right. "And unless you want to have another encounter with Noah and Kurt like we did before lunch I'd suggest you not go down there." Kaoru advised as he hooked his thumb towards the hallway on the left.

Hikaru furrowed his brows together; Kaoru smiling softly as he watched the habit Hikaru did when he was confused about something. "What do you mean?"

Kaoru giggled, a sly smirk spreading across his face. "If I know those two as well as I think I do, they should be having make-up sex for the little scare Kurt gave Noah during practice right now."

Hikaru's eyebrows rose and his eyes flicked towards the dark hallway, a blush spreading across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he thought about what the two might be doing in their room. Kaoru laughed at Hikaru before pulling him down the hall towards his room. When he got to the end of the hall he turned and walked a short distance to the white wooden double doors with silver pull down doorknobs.

He opened the door and led Hikaru into his room. When first walking into the room, a pale blue cushioned dark wood couch – and matching armchairs that sat facing each other, each to the side of the couch – in front of a white and gray marble fireplace with a glass coffee table with dark wood framework on top of a white shag rug that covered the section white – with gray specks – marble floor that the furniture sat on. Then to the right was Kaoru's large, king sized beg with a baby blue comforter and white sheets and pillow cases, and dark wood headboard. A side table sat on the left side of the bed next to a closed door, and then on the other side of bed was an open door that led into a dark, en suite bathroom. The back wall that stretched the length of the rectangular, pale blue painted room had large, white wooden framed windows that ran across the length of the wall.

"You have a big room." Hikaru commented as he surveyed it. A golden framed picture that sat on the fireplace mantel caught Hikaru's eye and he walked over to it. He gently took the picture frame from the mantle top and looked at the picture inside; a dark haired man dressed in a white button up shirt standing with his arm wrapped around a – very pregnant – auburn haired and golden eyed woman with ginger tabby cat ears on her head dressed in a pretty pink sundress in front of a cherry blossom tree, the man and woman's hand on her stomach with their fingers intertwined.

"That's my mom and dad." Kaoru's soft voice started Hikaru as he looked at the picture from where he stood at Hikaru's side, their shoulders pressed together. Kaoru's slender index finder appeared as he pointed at his mother's stomach. "And that's me in there. It was taken in front of the Sakura tree in the backyard."

Hikaru's gaze softened as he looked at the smiling couple. They looked so happy as they waited for the arrival of their first born child. "How did your dad die and why did your mom leave?" Hikaru asked, turning his head to look at Kaoru.

Kaoru stared at the photo before sighing and turning to go sit of the couch. Hikaru followed and sat on his right side, grabbing his hand to intertwine their fingers together. Kaoru leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder as they relaxed back on the, surprisingly, comfortable couch.

"My mother, she was a full bred cat creature and even though in the photo she has her ears exposed, she only did that because she enjoyed the feeling of having them there; same with her tail. My father, he was human. Even though it's not uncommon for cat and wolf creatures to breed with human, my grandfather – my mother's father – forbid it because he took pride in our family's pure blood. He didn't like that my mother and father were together and tried to keep them apart. Then my mom told him she was pregnant with his child. My grandfather was outraged and it wasn't until I was born that he killed him. My mother raised me alone until I was twelve, then my grandfather made her move and live at our family's main estate and had me live here alone." Kaoru sniffled and whipped at the tears that had rolled down his cheeks as he told Hikaru his story. "My grandfather hated me because I was a half-breed. He never let me forget the fact that I was of mixed blood and didn't belong in his family."

Hikaru leaned forward and set the picture on the glass table before wrapping both arms around Kaoru and brought him into a tight embrace. Kaoru shook as he cried into Hikaru's chest. Hikaru tightened his grip on him and nuzzled his face in Kaoru's hair, inhaling his sweet scent; his tail curling around Kaoru as he curled up close to Hikaru.

"He's stupid. You're wonderful Kaoru and the fact that you have mixed blood shouldn't matter." Hikaru told him warmly as he pressed a kiss to Kaoru's hair, right in between his flattened ears.

Kaoru let out a shaky breath. "Thank you Hikaru." he whispered back.

Hikaru squeezed him one last time before letting him go. He gently lifted Kaoru's chin and pressed a soft, long lasting kiss to Kaoru's lips. "Come on, let's get me dressed in something other than my uniform so I can take you on that date." He murmured against his lips.

"Okay." Kaoru whispered back, pressing one last kiss to Hikaru's lips before standing and walking over to the closed door on the left side of his bed.

Kaoru opened the door, flipped on the light, and walked in. Hikaru relaxed back on the couch as he waited for Kaoru to pick something out for him. He sat up about two minutes later when he heard Kaoru walk out of the closet. In Kaoru's arms was a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and a grey button up shirt with a black jean, sleeveless jacket that was frayed around the sleeve holes.

Hikaru looked at the outfit uncertainly before looking back at Kaoru. "Uh…"

"You'll look fine in the outfit. It'll suite you well." Kaoru said, as if reading Hikaru's thoughts.

Hikaru nodded before taking the clothes from Kaoru's arms and walking to the en suite. Kaoru gave him a confused look. "Why don't you get changed out here? We've already seen each other naked." Kaoru asked, a blush tinting his cheeks as he remembered his and Hikaru's time in the locker room showers.

Hikaru smiled at him. "I want it to be a surprise when I show you the outfit on me." He winked, making Kaoru's blush darken slightly, and flipped on the light to the bathroom before closing and locking the door behind him.

Kaoru sighed and sat down on the right side of his bed, the on closest to the bathroom, and waited for Hikaru to get dressed. Five minutes later the door unlocked and opened as Hikaru flipped the light off as he walked out. Kaoru's eyes roamed over Hikaru as he checked him in the outfit. He'd been right when he said he'd look nice in the outfit. The jeans hugged Hikaru's long legs in all the right places and the boots and jacket gave the ensemble a nice bad boy look; Hikaru's hair color helping.

"Wow…" Kaoru said in awe.

"You like?" Hikaru smirked.

Kaoru licked his lips, stood up from the bed, and strolled up to him. He pulled Hikaru into a heated kiss. "Definitely."

* * *

**_Haha! I'm so mean, making you all wait until next chapter for Hikaru and Kaoru's date. So anyways, did you like it? You got a little inside on Kaoru's life and his background, and yes, Kaoru, Kurt, and Puck are all living together. Like one big, happy, messed up family ^_^_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ah finally, chapter 7. Do you all know what this chapter's focus is going to be one? Yep, that's right. Hikaru and Kaoru's date! Yay! So as always, hope you enjoy it and please, review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot**_

* * *

When Hikaru and Kaoru had left for their date, they had left just as the sun was starting to set, bathing the land and house and building around it in a beautiful orange glow. Kaoru found the light so romantic and he clenched Hikaru's hand that was clasped in his – fingers intertwined just how they liked it – as he looked out at the beautiful sky with its colors of orange, red, pink, and different shades of blue mixing and white clouds turned a creamy orange due to the light. He was so excited about the date, it being the first he'd ever really been on, and had begged Hikaru to tell him where they'd be going. Hikaru just smiled back in return and said 'Be patient. You'll see when we get there'.

Kaoru had noticed that along their way that Hikaru was driving in the direction of down town Tokyo. His eyes had lit up at the excitement of going down town, never getting a chase to do it often and always enjoyed it when he did, and turned his head to look at Hikaru.

"You're taking me somewhere in down town Tokyo?" He asked excitedly, anxiously awaiting Hikaru's answer and hoping he'd say yes instead of that they were only passing through to get to their destination.

Hikaru glanced at him before looking back at the road, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, if that's okay."

Kaoru hurriedly nodded his head, squeezing Hikaru's hand to reassure him he was _definitely_ okay with it. "I love down town Tokyo. It's the closest thing I'll get here that's like Time Square in New York." A dreamy look crossed Kaoru's face as he admitted in a just as dreamy voice, "I dream of the day I walk through the streets of Time Square and star on Broadway."

Hikaru chuckled softly, amused by Kaoru's ambition. "So, you want to star on Broadway?"

Kaoru blushed as he admitted in a soft voice, "I don't just want to star on Broadway; I want to be a _legend_ on the stage. I want to be the first male to star as Elphaba from Broadway's famous play _Wicked _and be loved for my skills and become a role model for all the kids out there like me."

Kaoru turned his head to look at Hikaru as he drove the car to a stop at the side of the road, not sure why he'd done so. Hikaru put the car in Park and turned as best as he could in his seat with his safety belt on so he was facing Kaoru. Kaoru looked down as he felt his own safety belt loosen as Hikaru unbuckled it.

"Hikaru…?" he asked as he looked back up at him with eyebrows furrowed together in confusion while Hikaru moved the seatbelt out of the way.

He let out a squeak of surprise as Hikaru pulled him forward and into a heated kiss, the intensity of the kiss making Kaoru moan as he clenched at the sleeveless jean jacket Hikaru had on with one hand and the other pressing against Hikaru's thigh so he could support himself. Hikaru's right hand was curled around the back of Kaoru's neck, fingers tangled in his thick auburn hair, and his left hand gripped Kaoru's hip lightly.

The two pulled back from their kiss, resting their foreheads against each other while they caught their breath. "I hope you make your dreams come true Kaoru." Hikaru murmured sincerely.

Kaoru chuckled breathlessly, a smile grassing his moist pink lips. "I hope I do too."

* * *

Kaoru, with his eyes a lit with joy and excitement and a wide smile on his face, stood in the heart of Tokyo's lively business booming side of the city; neon lights of all different colors from different shops, restaurants, and hotels dancing across his pale skinned face. It was already dark out and even though it got colder once the sun had set, Kaoru barely felt it through his power blue sweater.

Hikaru stood a couple of steps behind Kaoru, watching his awe stricken boyfriend as he gazed at the lit up store and restaurant signs with wide eyes full of wonder and excitement; it made Hikaru wish it wasn't a school night so that he could spend hours upon hours with Kaoru walking through the different shops and sampling the different foods whose delicious smells came from the open doorways of the large variety of different sort of restaurants that littered the area. He walked up to Kaoru's side and slipped his arm around his slim waist, pulling him closer to his side as he looked down at him.

"So, where to first?" He asked eagerly.

Kaoru looked up at him, a smile on his face, and pulled out of Hikaru's hold. He grabbed his hand and hurriedly led him to the nearest store, a cute little shop with many little knickknack like items and cheaply priced accessories and make up. In Hikaru's opinion, it was more of a girl's store but Kaoru was feminine enough that it soon didn't become a problem as the two went around the store; trying on bracelets and beaded necklaces, Kaoru putting on the brightest shade of red lipstick he could find and Hikaru kissing his red coated lips as he laughed at his silliness, and Hikaru even tried on a pair of black stilettos when Kaoru begged him to, Hikaru having blushed furiously with his ears back in embarrassment and had threatened to never take him to the store again after Kaoru pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Hikaru in the shoes.

"Hey Kaoru, this will look pretty in your hair." Hikaru said as he picked up a metal clip with a fake white lily glued to the top of it. He and Kaoru had been looking at the different hair accessories when he'd spotted the clip in a basket with others like it on a glass table top. He turned to Kaoru and made him face him before clipping the clip in the right side of Kaoru's bangs – making sure to not go back far enough that he scratched Kaoru's cat ear with the sharp end of the clip; Kaoru blushing a cute shade of pink and his ears flattening as he did so.

Once done, Hikaru stepped back to admire his handy work. He'd been right when he'd said that the flower clip would look pretty in Kaoru's hair. The whiteness of the lily contrasted with auburn color of Kaoru's hair nicely and the sweater Kaoru had on added to it; though it'd look better if the sweater was white instead of blue but the pale shade of blue just gave it a nice touch.

"I was right. The clip does look good." Hikaru smiled proudly with his hands on his hips. A smirk took the place of the smile as he said, "It makes you look cute too." '_And beautiful_' he added in his head.

Kaoru looked off to the side, his blush darkening at Hikaru's praise. Hikaru smile and eyes softened at he watched Kaoru's shy expression. He moved to his side and grabbed his hand before leading him towards the check-out counter near the front of the store. Kaoru gave him a puzzled look as he allowed Hikaru to lead him, not sure what he was doing.

"I'd like to buy the flower clip in my boyfriend's hair." Hikaru said as once the two were standing in front of the check-out counter with a tall pink haired woman behind it. Kaoru turned his head quickly to look at Hikaru with shock filled wide eyes.

The woman smiled at the two and pressed a few buttons on cash register. "Well he looks adorable with it in his hair." She smiled, the cash register dinging as the total came up. "That'll be twenty five hundred yen**(1)**."

Hikaru reached into his back pocket and pulled out a credit card. He handed it to the woman. She swiped the card and pressed a few buttons before a recite printed. She grabbed the recite, tore it from the machine, and then crumpled it into a ball in her hand. "I don't believe you'll be returning that." She said knowingly, a smile on her face.

Hikaru chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kaoru's waist as he blushed at the comment and his ears went back in embarrassment, reaching his hand up and touching the flower part of the clip in his hair with his finger tips. "I don't believe I will either." He smiled back as he and Hikaru exited the store.

* * *

The next hour and a half was spent like it had been in the first shop they'd visited. They fooled around and joked around with the products in the stores. They laughed and had fun and before Kaoru knew it, they'd visited almost all of the shops and still had not eaten a bite. As the two passed a particularly delicious smelling flat top grill restaurant Kaoru's ears perked up as the sound of his belly rumbling hit them and he stopped walking, looking down at his growling stomach as he put a hand on it.

"Can we go eat?" Kaoru asked, looking up at Hikaru.

Hikaru shrugged. "Sure, eating sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

Kaoru looked at the flat top grill restaurant that's smell had set his stomach rumbling before turning back to Hikaru. "Can we eat here?" he asked, point his finger towards the restaurant's open doorway.

Hikaru nodded and wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist before leading him into the restaurant. Once inside, they were greeted not only by the delicious smell of the food made on top of the flat tops and loud murmur of the crowds of people that sat at each individual grill stations with their own chef but also a kimono dressed woman.

The woman bowed to them. "Welcome to Taiku. Will it just be the two of you dinning this evening?" She asked politely.

"Yes it will be." Kaoru spoke up, taking on a rather mature tone that surprised Hikaru. He'd never seen Kaoru act in such a way and it surprised him by the gentle, mature nature he took on.

The woman smile and grabbed two menus before leading them to a quite bar like table that circled around the front and sides of a flat top grill near the back of the restaurant with a fish tank full of exotic fish swimming in its tank, the deep blue light from the tank adding a nice touch to the low lit area they were in. She set the menus in front of the two seats that sat right in front of the grill, giving the two an amazing view of the performance they were about to see as their food was made.

"What may I get you to drink?" She asked, gaze flicking back and forth between Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Do you have Jasmine tea?" Kaoru asked.

"We do. Would you like some?"

Kaoru nodded a small, polite smile on his face. "Yes please."

"And you?" she turned to Hikaru.

"I'll just have a cup of green tea."

The woman bowed and said 'I'll be back in a moment' before scurrying off to get their drinks. Once the woman was gone, Hikaru, being the gentlemen he wanted Kaoru to think he was, pulled out Kaoru bar chair for him. Kaoru smiled, giving him a quiet and in a teasing tone, 'Thank you kind sir', before sitting down, Hikaru moving to sit in his own seat once Kaoru was seated.

The woman came back shortly after with their drinks, telling them in a somewhat stern voice that the cups were hot and to be careful, and said she'd give them a few minutes to decide what they wanted. "It's alright we're in no rush." Kaoru said with a smile before looking down at his menu.

Hikaru stared at Kaoru, still not believing that this bold, friendly, mature Kaoru was the same Kaoru who, not an hour and a half ago was joking around in a shop and was getting all shy. What happened?

As if sensing his staring, Kaoru looked up from his menu and gave Hikaru a concerned look. "Is something the matter?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No, it's just that you're acting all different."

Kaoru smiled at him, as if understanding what he meant. "I'm being polite. This is a restaurant, not a store, and I think that I should act more mature and polite when dining out." He explained. Hikaru made a silent 'oh' before nodding and going back to looking at his menu; Kaoru doing the same.

"What are you having Hikaru? Do you know what you want?" Kaoru asked, stilling looking at his menu as he talked.

"Yeah I'm going to have the spicy shrimp with white rice. Do you know what you're going to have Kao?" Hikaru asked, looking up from his menu.

Kaoru's lips pursed as he concentrated on the menu before nodding slowly, his ears folded back in the cutest way. "I think I'll have the teriyaki steak tips with white rice instead of fried." He turned his head to look at Hikaru. "Do you think I could have a bite of your shrimp? I like spicy foods and I've never been here before so I've never had their spicy shrimp. Plus I wanted some steak too and the teriyaki ones sounded good."

Hikaru nodded. "Sure. I don't mind sharing." Hikaru leaned in closer, his lips brushing against Kaoru's human ear as he asked, "Can I feed them to you?"

Kaoru pulled back, a blush dusting his cheeks and his ears back, and his eyes looked around the room at the other parties at the other grill stations. "Hikaru!" he whined quietly, his voice an octave higher than usual. "You can't do stuff like that around here. People are watching us."

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Kaoru's waist and hugged him closer to him. "Relax Kaoru, no one's watching. We're all the way back here and they're up there. Besides they'll be too busy focusing on their chef to pay attention to us." Hikaru looked off to the side and added in a quieter voice, "I wanted to be able to do that with you. Feed you and stuff while on our first date."

Kaoru's gaze softened and he leaned into Hikaru, resting his head on his shoulder. "You can feed me if you want to Hikaru. I don't mind."

"Are you ready for me to take your order?" the woman asked as she appeared holding a small booklet of paper and a small pencil. Kaoru picked his head up from Hikaru's shoulder and smiled at the woman.

"Yes, I'll be having the teriyaki steak tips with white rice." Kaoru told her politely, holding out the menu for her to take after she was done writing down his order.

"And I'll have the Spicy Shrimp with white rice." Hikaru added once she was finished. After finishing writing down Hikaru's order, the woman took their menus and told them their chef would be with them shortly before moving off.

Hikaru and Kaoru settled back in their seats, enjoying the quiet corner they sat in and waited patiently for their chef to arrive. Not five minutes later a hefty looking gentlemen dressed in a white chef's coat with a tall white chef's hat sitting upon his head came over to their station pushing a cart with bowls of meat, vegetables, rice, and herbs and spices and plates with a jar of chopsticks beside the plates, on top of the cart. He smiled friendly at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hello, my names Nakeyome, and I'll be your chef for the evening." He said with a smile as he placed two plates and a set of chopsticks down in front of Hikaru and Kaoru. He then pulled a piece of paper from his pocket that looked like one of the ones from the order taking booklet the woman who had seated them, gotten their drinks, and taken their order had used. He looked the paper over. "So we have a Teriyaki steak tips with white rice and a Spicy shrimp with white rice. Is that correct?" he looked up at Hikaru and Kaoru.

The two nodded their heads and said yes. Nakeyome smiled and put the paper away. "Alright then, let's get cookin'."

He poured some oil onto the already warm stove top and then plopped a bowl of raw shrimp onto the stove top. He pulled out two spatulas and started moving the shrimp around as he cooked them, the spatulas making a loud clinging sound as the metal parts hit each other.

"So what brings you two here this evening?" Nakeyome asked as he started cooking the rice after he had flipped the shrimp onto their plates and then flipped one of the tails that had been cut off onto the top of his hat and then another into his pocket, Kaoru watching him with wonder in his eyes and Hikaru watching Kaoru with an amused smile on his face as he watched his boyfriend be amazed by the chef.

"We're on a date." Kaoru told him in an excited voice as he watched Nakeyome swiftly cut up some zucchini, yellow squash, and hollow out an onion so that there was nothing left but a stack of ringed onions.

Nakeyome poured some oil into the onion stack and then lit it, flames shooting up out of the stack before the slowly calmed down and died out, smoke coming out. When the onion stack had shot flames, Kaoru had let out a gasp of wonder, clapping his hands excitedly as he watched the Onion Volcano. Hikaru chuckled, his chopsticks clasped tightly in a ready-to-use hold, as he watched Kaoru. He was just too _cute_!

"Yeah, it's our first date." Hikaru added with chuckle. He placed his hand palm side facing up on top of the bar-like dark granite counter top, silently asking to hold Kaoru's hand. Kaoru happily linked his hand with Hikaru's.

Nakeyome smiled at the young couple. He could sense the love that was forming between the two boys and it made him happy to see such young individuals have a connection like these two did. He silently hoped that they would stay together for the rest of their lives because the two looked perfect together.

"Ah, a date huh? So who's the one being taken out?" he asked as he looked back down and focused on finishing cooking Hikaru and Kaoru's dinner.

"I'm the one who asked him." Hikaru answered in a proud, happy voice, shooting Kaoru a smile; causing the ginger haired boy's ears to go back and look away shyly with a faint blush warming his cheeks and small, happy smile on his face. Hikaru leaned over and planted a soft kiss to Kaoru's flushed cheek, Kaoru giggling and turning his head so he could kiss Hikaru properly.

Nakeyome smiled as he watched the couple as they so openly showed their physical affection with each other, not even caring or worrying the slightest that there might be someone who didn't support homosexuality might be watching them; just waiting to stand up and make a scene while they protested the boy's relationship. He looked back down at the food.

"Well, looks like we're all ready." He said as he scooped their food onto their plates, the food steaming. Hikaru and Kaoru looked down at their food as they licked their lips hungrily, anxious to dig in.

Nakeyome turned off the stove and put the empty bowls back on his cart. He glanced over at the two when he heard Hikaru say "Open up Kaoru" in a sing-song like voice. Hikaru had one of his shrimps clamped between his chopsticks and was leaning close to Kaoru as he held the food in front of Kaoru's lips, a large, toothy smile on his face as he did so. Kaoru's cheeks were flushed crimson as he smiled shyly and opened his mouth to let Hikaru feed him the bite. Nakeyome smiled at the two as turned to take his stuff back to the kitchen. Yeah, he definitely hoped they stayed together.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Kaoru said cheerfully as he wrapped his arms across his stomach, sighing contently as he leaned back in his seat as Hikaru drove towards his house, his hand clasped in Hikaru's tightly.

Hikaru smiled at him, glad that he had enjoyed their meal. "Yeah, it was pretty good." He agreed as he turned his gaze back towards the road. A peaceful silence fell over they drove, enjoying each other's presence.

Kaoru thought about their date and how much he had enjoyed it. They had had fun and had delicious food; he wouldn't mind going out on another date with Hikaru. He smiled softly to himself at the thought. They were already dating so there was no need for the 'if we enjoyed our first date we go out on another' date, but as Kaoru thought about it, there was nothing wrong with going out on another date with Hikaru.

Hikaru's car pulled to a stop next to the front steps and he turned it off before unbuckling and getting out. He walked around the other side of the car and opened Kaoru's door for him. Kaoru smiled softy at Hikaru as he got out, a faint blush dusting his cheeks at the gentlemen like gesture. He thanked Hikaru in a soft shy voice before walking up the steps to his front door, Hikaru following after he shut the door.

"Do… do you want to go out on another date with me sometime?" Kaoru asked hesitantly as he turned around to face Hikaru, his back to his front door.

Hikaru stopped in front of Kaoru and looked at him. He loved how the watery light from the moon danced off of Kaoru's pale skin and the chilly, October night air made Kaoru's cheeks flush a pretty pink. His amber eyes were bright and almost luminescent as the stood on the shadow front stoop and now even more in the light of the moon did the white lily clip stick out among Kaoru's auburn hair that had darkened a shade in the dark. He smiled at Kaoru and wrapped both arms around his waist as he leaned in and kissed him, Kaoru wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck. The kiss was gentle but firm as their lips moved together slowly, savoring the kiss they knew would have to end soon.

They broke the kiss and Hikaru looked into Kaoru's eyes that had darkened a bit with lust as he smiled. "I would love to." He murmured warmly before capturing Kaoru's lips in another kiss, the two hugging each other close as they savored their last kiss of the night.

* * *

**_Did you enjoy it? What i can't hear you and why's that? Because we're online and i can't tell what you think of it unless you tell me! ...Sorry just a little frustrated with the lack of reviews. Any ways please review and I'm sorry about the whole cooking scene(s). I've only been to a place like that once so my knowledge isn't great... _**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay guys, i'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time. No excuses. So here's this one and the second bit of content was thought up by AnetteRuby so all credit goes to her. I wasn't sure about using it at first but i decided to because it was a good idea and gave some drama. Well, enjoy ^~^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and/or Ouran High School Host Club**

* * *

Kaoru leaned back against his closed front door, a happy smile on his face. Not two minutes ago he'd been kissing Hikaru on his front porch after Hikaru had agreed to go on another date with him. He couldn't be happier.

"Your date must have gone well for you to be smiling like that."

Kaoru looked up at the top of the staircase in front of him. Kurt sat on the top step dressed in what looked to be Puck's boxers and an untied silk robe that exposed his naked, faded hicky covered chest and hung onto his shoulders loosely while he leaned back on his hands. He had a sly, smirk-like smile on his face that Kaoru swore he learned or picked up from Puck.

Kaoru smile brightened and he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes! He said he'd love to go out on another."

Kurt giggled softly at Kaoru's happiness and used the stair railing to get up before walking down the stairs. "That's good to hear." He said.

Kaoru pushed off from the door and met Kurt at the bottom of the stairs. "Did you and Puck enjoy your alone time?" he asked with a smirk, tail swishing playfully.

Kurt smiled as placed a gentle hand on Kaoru's cheek. "Sweetheart, the house doesn't need to be empty for us to have sex." He explained in a teasing tone before turning towards the kitchen entryway, hand slipping from Kaoru's cheek. "It just makes it easier for us to do it on the kitchen table without worrying about you walking in." he added with a giggle as he walked into the kitchen.

Kaoru lifted a hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and pointer finger, a faint blush heating up his cheeks while his ears went back. "You had sex on our kitchen table." He repeated in an annoyed, disbelief filled voice. "I can't believe you had sex on our kitchen table."

"Believe it or not all you want sweetheart, it's not going to change the fact that it happened." Kurt said as he walked back out of the kitchen, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. "I whipped it off afterwards so it's not like it's dirty."

Kaoru glared up at him, an unhappy frown on his face. "It doesn't matter if you washed it or not, what matters is that I won't be able to eat at or even look at that table without picturing you two getting it on, on top of it!" he growled, tail swishing back and forth.

Kurt shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. "Then enjoy your pictures because we are not letting you see the real thing." He said icily, nose turned up in his signature, 'I'm better than you' ice queen façade. Kurt started up the stairs, nose still raised in the air and steaming cup of tea in his hands.

Kaoru glanced up at Kurt from the corner of his eye. "Like I want to." he muttered to himself before following Kurt upstairs.

* * *

Kaoru tossed and turned in his sleep, high pitched whimpers and whines coming from him as he dreamed. "No…" he mumbled, an uncomfortable look on his face. "No… leave me alone… d-don't… please stop… please…NO!"

Kaoru flew up in bed, his hands gripping his comforter tightly. His eyes were wide and full of fear and beads of sweat dripped down his body. He looked down as he breathed heavily, his body shaking. '_Not again._' Kaoru thought, hands coming up to cover his face. '_Not the nightmares._'

Kaoru looked up when he heard a knock on his door.

"Kaoru?" Kurt called from the other side. He watched as the door opened and Kurt walked in, silk robe on and hair messy from sleep, and a boxer clad Puck followed him in, looking sleepy but worried just like Kurt.

They walked over to his bed and climbed up on it to sit next to him, Puck on his right and Kurt on his left. Kurt wrapped his arms around Kaoru and pulled the trembling boy to his chest, stroking his hair soothingly as Kaoru leaned into his hold and gripped the arm that was wrapped around him tightly.

"What'd you dream about dude?" Puck asked as he watched his boyfriend sooth an upset Kaoru. Kurt gave him a fiery glare for asking Kaoru, he having known what he'd dreamt of, but it was too late; the question was already spoken.

Kaoru took a shaky breath, ready to answer Puck's question, but Kurt interrupted him before he could. "You don't have to tell him, Kaoru. Right Noah?" Kurt said, giving Puck a hard look that told him to agree or else.

"Oh, yeah, dude; it's fine. You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." Puck quickly assured him.

Kaoru sighed and shook his head. "No. It's about time that I told you and since my nightmares are back I probably should explain."

Puck, sensing that this was going to be a hard and serious topic for Kaoru to talk about, moved closer and started rubbing his back. Kaoru sighed and leaned in closer to Kurt for more comfort from his best friend.

"Last year, when I was a third year middle school student, I was not being bullied as bad as now. The occasional slur was thrown my way and almost every day I'd get a phone call saying that I'm a fag or that I deserved to die. I didn't have you two here so I felt alone and also didn't have a ride to school so I had to walk to and from school every day. One day though, I was walking back from school. It was winter time and as you know it gets darker a lot sooner. Well, it so happens that I was in heat that night."

Kaoru paused as he heard Puck gasp softly and his hand movement to slow down. He looked at him before looking away. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before continuing.

"Out of nowhere this guy, a wolf creature, comes out from behind some bushes. He looked at me hungrily and I knew that he'd smelled my heat scent. I said a soft hello and tried to pass him but he grabbed me. I asked for him to let go but he shook his head and said that he wasn't letting such a pretty beta go. I struggled and tried to break free from his grasp but he was too strong. He pulled me behind the bushes, out of sight of anyone, and pinned me to the ground. He tore my clothes off and did horrible things. He scratched me and cut me in different places. Kept saying that it was a shame that I was a half breed and then, he fucked me. I was a virgin so it was painful, very painful. I cried and begged him to stop but he just chuckled and flipped me onto my stomach and covered me with his body so it was impossible for me to escape. He ended up coming and of course, he was condom less."

Kaoru gulped and let out a shaky breath. He could feel the tears running down his cheeks but he didn't whip them away.

"You were… raped?" Puck asked softly in disbelief. He looked at Kaoru and then up at Kurt, who had tears of his own sliding down his face.

"There's more." Kurt murmured.

Puck's eyes widened and he looked back down at Kaoru. "There is?"

Kaoru nodded. "Yes. A month passed and when the time for my heat to come again arrived and I wasn't in heat, I got scared. I immediately rushed to the nearest drug store and bought a pregnancy test. I got home and took it. The result was positive and I spent the rest of the day crying and wondering why me? Why did I of all people have to have that happen to me? I didn't get an abortion because even though it was a pregnancy caused by rape, it was still my child I was carrying and I could never do that. It wasn't until a month later that everyone started to find out. For a cat creature, half or whole, they start smelling different. If I was a female they would have smelled a milk scent on me but for males we have this other thing. It's like this warning scent. It smells kind of spicy and bitter and is suppose to keep others away. The cat and wolf creatures smelled it and instantly knew that I was expecting. I think some of them knew sooner than that when they noticed I wasn't in heat."

Puck gave Kaoru a confused look. "What happened to the baby? Did you give it up for adoption or something?" he asked.

Kaoru bit his lip as fresh tears came to his eyes. He closed his eyes and shook his head. "The others weren't very happy that I was pregnant. Normally they would have backed off and left me alone since I was with child but they didn't smell a mating claim on me. It's a big taboo to be pregnant without being mated and even though it happens sometimes like in my case but they didn't know how I got pregnant. For all they knew I was pregnant and mate less and they didn't like it. I remember after they found out they started calling me whore and slut and prostitute. That was when the physical part of my bullying started. They did everything they could to try and get me to fall or get hurt but that was when I met Tamaki. He was new and a friendly face and of course, human so he couldn't smell my pregnancy scent. I ended up telling him and he promised to protect me and my baby. He followed me everywhere and no one did anything since Tamaki's dad is the chairman and he could get them expelled with just the snap of his fingers. But one day, Tamaki was ill and couldn't make it to school. I was just entering my fourth month and I was kind of excited because that day I had an ultra sound appointment and was going to find out the gender of my baby. Well the bullies saw the opportunity and when I was walking by one of the marble staircases that didn't have a layer of carpet over them, a bully out of nowhere pushed me and I tumbled down the flight of stairs."

Kaoru paused to swallow back his tears. Remembering that day was so hard on him. He'd grown to love that baby even if it was the baby of a rapist but it was his baby and he never acknowledged the fact that the baby had another father. For all Kaoru cared about, that was his baby and no one else's. He even planned on never telling his baby who their other father was and what happened to him and planned on raising it all by himself, with Tamaki's help because he insisted that he had a little help.

"I remember how much pain I was in and how I started to cry when I felt the blood soaking my pants. A teacher ended up finding me and called an ambulance. They took me to the hospital. I was still hurting and was freaking out because I didn't know if my baby was okay. I told the paramedic that was pregnant and they freaked. They hurried and I remember that after we got there everything went so fast. I was hooked up to all these different machines and this doctor told me that I was going to sleep so they could operate. Next thing I remember I'm waking up in a hospital room. I pushed the nurse button and after she came in and checked me over I asked her where my baby was. She gave me a sad look and started crying because I knew then that my baby had died. The doctor that had told me that I was going to go to sleep talked to me and told that it was too late to save my baby. I cried just like I did when finding out that I was pregnant."

By the end of his story Kaoru was crying, sobbing softly, and both Kurt and Puck were crying too. They hugged him and told him they were there for him and that he was okay.

During the final part of the story Kurt had been so scared and worried about his and Puck's own baby. He hated hearing Kaoru's story, especially while being pregnant, and wished over and over that the story wasn't true but it was. He'd seen the ultra sound pictures Kaoru kept hidden in a secret chest in his closet along with his pregnancy test from it and the baby blanket he'd bought his baby after he'd seen it on his first outing to a baby store to check out what stuff he'd need for him or her. The blanket was a soft yellow color, gender neutral since he didn't know what the baby was yet, and had a little yellow and orange giraffe on one of the corners. It was so soft and he'd thought that his baby would love it and couldn't help buying it.

Kurt remembered Kaoru telling him that when he got home from the hospital he hugged that blanket and cried none stop while looking at his most recent ultra sound photo. That night Kurt and Kaoru had cried together, grieving for Kaoru's dead baby.

"I'm sorry we weren't there to protect you Kaoru." Puck said in a horse voice.

Kaoru shook his head and pulled out of his friends' embrace. "It's not your fault. I couldn't do anything to stop it and neither could you. My baby's in a better place now were it won't have to find out how it was conceived."

"Did you ever find out what its gender was?" Puck asked softly, looking at Kaoru.

Kurt looked at him too as he awaited the answer. He'd never asked because he didn't feel the need to but that didn't mean he wasn't curious now. Kaoru turned around to look at them, his eyes full of tears. They patted the space between them and Kaoru moved back over to them.

They all crawled under the covers and cuddled together to comfort each other, Kaoru stuck between them. "I did ask." He suddenly replied softly.

Puck and Kurt sat up and looked down at him. "What was it?" they asked in unison.

Kaoru bit his lip to keep from breaking down again before saying in a small voice, "A boy."

Kaoru let out a sob and instantly Puck and Kurt laid back down to cuddle close to him and murmur soothing words to him. After a while Kaoru calmed down and Puck and Kurt were almost certain that he had fallen asleep until he startled them by speaking up in a soft voice.

"I had been thinking about names and if it was a boy I decided I'd name him Kiyoshi because it means pure. Even though the way I got pregnant wasn't pure, he was to me."

Kurt stroked his hair soothingly. "That's a beautiful name Kaoru." He told him softly.

Puck nodded his head as he gently rubbed Kaoru's hip with his thumb as he gripped it with the hand of the arm that was draped across his stomach. Kaoru hummed and closed his eyes as he relaxed into his friends gentle soothing and the warmth they emitted. Soon he began to drift off to sleep and Puck and Kurt later joined him, all three cuddling close. That night brought the three friends even closer than before and not once did Puck and Kurt leave that bed until morning rolled around and it was time for school.

* * *

**~ Please Review ~**


End file.
